Love et autres drogues
by Kathexia-Castiel156
Summary: Alice Criss , une jeune actrice vient d'intégrer le casting de Supernatural. Alors qu'elle se lie d'amitié avec Jensen et Jared elle a bien plus de mal avec Misha qui se montre distant avec elle... Mais pourquoi la fuit-il comme cela?
1. Chapter 1

**_Hi!_**

_**Me voila avec une histoire qui me trotte en tête depuis des mois... Elle m'est venue en rêve comme beaucoup d'entre nous nous fantasmons sur Misha Collins et j'en fais partie :p... Et bien grace à rêve j'ai pu mettre cette histoire sur papier.. J'ai longuement hésité à la publier et voici le début..**_

**_Ce sera un peu particulier comme histoire et elle ne plaira peut être pas à tous le monde.. J'ai eu l'idée d'inclure un personnage récurrent dans la série et qui serait très proche de Castiel.. Pour celles et ceux qui ont lu Could be et bien imaginer qu'Emma est inclue dans la série :p..._**

**_J'espere que cela vous plaira.. Tout ce que je peux dire c'est imaginer a la place de la fille :D.._**

**_Bonne lecture!_**

* * *

Alice Criss était une jeune actrice venant de Los Angeles. Elle venait de se faire embaucher pour jouer un rôle récurent dans la série Supernatural. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi nerveuse de toute sa vie. Elle avait eu quelques rôles souvent rien de bien sérieux , seulement des apparitions. Et quand elle avait passé l'entretien parmi la vingtaine de filles , elle ne s'était pas attendue à être choisie.

Malgré sa timidité elle avait réussi à les impressionner avec son jeu et ces expressions. Et on l'avait rappelé deux jours plus tard pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. La jeune brune était excitée comme une puce et avait sonné à sa famille et à sa meilleure amie.

Elle adorait la série et quand elle avait vu l'annonce , elle avait sauté sur l'occasion et s'était présentée. Elle ne leur dirait sans doute jamais mais elle était très fan de la série. Elle la suivait depuis son début et savoir qu'elle allait jouer auprès de si grands acteurs la rendait nerveuse. On aurait presque pu dire qu'elle était une groupie mais cela elle se gardait bien de le dire.

Aujourd'hui c'était son premier jour de tournage , elle allait tourner une scène avec les trois acteurs principaux. Elle allait enfin rencontrer Jared , Jensen ainsi que Misha. Elle avait étudier son texte pendant une semaine pour être sûre de les connaitre par coeur. Elle révisait son texte à chaque fois qu'elle en avait l'occasion , sa meilleure amie Jenny était venue pour lui donner la réplique.

Alice s'était levée de bonne heure pour ne pas arriver en retard à son premier jour de travail. Elle montra sa carte à la sécurité et rentra dans la zone du set. Elle se gara à sa place réservée.

Elle souffla lorsqu'elle fut à l'arrêt , elle descendit le pare soleil et se regarda. Elle remit ses cheveux correctement , elle sourit dans la glace et fut satisfaite de sa dentition. Elle se tapota les joues pour se réveiller , sa nervosité grandissait de plus en plus.

Elle prit son courage à deux mains et ouvrit sa portière. Elle prit son sac et son manteau et ferma sa voiture à clés. Elle se dirigeait vers la caravane lorsqu'on posa sa main sur son épaule. Elle sursauta en se retournant , une femme lui faisait face.

\- Désolé de t'avoir fait peur , tu es la nouvelle? posa-t-elle.

\- Euh oui... Alice Criss et tu es? demanda-t-elle en tendant sa main.

\- Enchante Alice moi c'est Kelly la maquilleuse.. On m'avait dit que tu étais jolie mais j'avoue que tu es très belle , je n'aurais pas beaucoup faire avec toi... ria-t-elle.

\- Oh merci.. Je suppose.. dit-elle en rougissant légèrement.

\- Bon je vais te faire la visite.. Et puis tu dois être impatiente de rencontrer les garçons..

\- Oui même si je suis assez nerveuse... avoua-t-elle.

\- Oh mais il ne faut pas! Les gars sont géniaux même s'ils nous font les quatre cents coups parfois.. sourit-elle.

\- Oui j'ai entendu dire qu'ils étaient très sympas.

\- Tu va très bien t'entendre avec eux , tu verras. la rassura-t-elle.

\- J'espère bien ! ria-t-elle nerveusement.

Kelly la prit par l'épaule et lui fit le tour du plateau. Elle lui montra les différentes caravanes , celles des habits du maquillage ainsi que de la coiffure. Elle la guida dans la caravane des costumes et lui présenta la gérante.

Julia était très gentille et lui présenta son costume de scène. Pour son role féminin , Alice devait enfiler un simple slim avec un top vert et une veste en cuir accompagné de petites bottines.

Elle fut soulagée de se sentir à l'aise dans ces vêtements , en fait cela se rapprochait de ce qu'elle mettait habituellement. Emma Jackson lui ressemblait quand même énormément et contrairement à ce qu'elle avait cru elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup de mal à s'approprier le personnage. Elle passa au maquillage avec Kelly et une certaine Maggie la coiffa.

Quand elle fut prête , elle fut guidée par un assistant pour rejoindre l'équipe du tournage. Elle vit enfin les deux acteurs principaux au loin , elle frotta ses mains contre son jeans. Elle ne voulait surtout pas avoir les mains moites quand elle leur serrait les mains.

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers elle d'un même mouvement. Jensen accompagné de Jared vint vers elle , un grand sourire plaqué sur leur visage.

\- Salut tu dois être Alice.. Moi c'est Jensen et le grand machin la c'est Jared..dit-il en tendant la main.

\- Je suis très heureuse de vous rencontrer , je suis une grande fan de votre travail...sourit-elle.

\- Merci ça fait plaisir.. répondit Jared. Misha va bientôt arriver , il finit de s'habiller.

\- D'accord. dit-elle

Ils parlèrent pendant plusieurs minutes avant que Jensen ne tapote sur son épaule.

\- Et voila le mâle.. rit-il.

Misha lâche un sourire absolument époustouflant et tapa sur l'épaule de son ami.

\- T'es con!

Il se tourna ensuite vers elle et la regarda. Alice se perdit dans son regard et se sentit un peu mal à l'aise face à l'intensité de son regard. On aurait dit qu'il fouillait le tréfond de son âme. Elle le vit lui parler mais elle n'entendit rien pendant plusieurs secondes , avant qu'elle baisse le regard et vit sa main tendue. Elle l'enserra maladroitement.

\- Bienvenue dans l'équipe Alice.

\- Euh... merci...

Il lui tourna le dos et partit plus loin. Alice fronça les sourcils , Misha avait été très poli mais pas extrêmement chaleureux avec elle. Avait-elle fait quelque chose de mal?

Jensen lui sourit et le réalisateur leur demanda de se placer. Alice peina un peu pour trouver ces marques et fut aidée par Jared pour trouver sa place. La première scène se passait entre les deux frères et elle intervenait après.

La première journée se passa parfaitement bien. Elle n'oublia pas son texte et elle put voir que le réalisateur était satisfait de son jeu. Elle partit manger avec avec les deux hommes. Elle frissonna lorsqu'elle s'attabla , elle sentit des picotements dans son dos , elle tourna discrètement la tête et vit que Misha ne la quittait pas du regard.

Elle tourna son attention vers la conversation des deux comparses mais se perdit dans ces pensées. Après le repas de midi , elle devait tourner une scène avec les trois. Comment est ce que cela allait se passer ?

* * *

**_ J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu?_**

**_Alors a votre avis qu'est ce qui se passe avec Misha?_**

**_A bientôt! _**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Bonjour : D_**

**_Merci à celles et ceux qui m'ont encouragés à continuer.. Sachez que je continuerais à publier pour les personnes qui me l'ont demandés.. Je tiens aussi à préciser que dans mon histoire , Misha se sépare de sa femme et ne va pas la tromper ou quoi que ce soit.. Je respecte la vie des acteurs ainsi que leurs couples... Ici c'est juste une histoire imaginée dans ma tête et Misha est en période de divorce sans enfants! _**

**_Donc voila je tenais à préciser pour ne pas qu'on me jette des pierres ^^.. Un grand merci a Barjy et Mariancléa qui m'ont remonté le moral et qui m'ont motivés à continuer la publication.._**

**_Si vous n'aimez pas cette histoire je comprendrais , on se retrouve sur les autres! Bisous_**

**_Place à la suite, bonne lecture!_**

* * *

Alice avait déja fini depuis longtemps son repas et elle attendait que les garçons finissent le leur. Les deux acteurs se levèrent rapidement et déposèrent le plateau sur la pile. Alice les suivait alors qu'il se dirigeait vers Misha.

Elle resta en retrait et relut son texte pour être sur de le savoir. Elle entendait les trois mecs déconner et rire ensemble. Quand elle eut fini de relire la dernière ligne de son script , elle releva le regard.

Elle sursauta légérement quand elle vit le regard de Misha capté sur elle. Elle le regarda quelques instants avant de baisser le regard. Elle tourna son attention vers les deux texans et Misha fit de même.

Ils partirent enfiler leur vestes et partirent en direction du lieu de tournage. Alice enfila sa veste en cuir et Kelly vint la trouver pour la retoucher. Kelly lui lâcha un sourire avant de partir. Alice sa place face aux garçons et le réalisateur lança la scène.

Alice joua avec les garçons et ne fit pas attention à leurs pitreries. Ce fut au tour de Misha d'intervenir , son personnage et le sien devaient se perdre dans le regard l'un de l'autre et Jensen devait interrompre leur échanges. Alice rit intérieurement devant le ridicule de la situation , cette scène avait failli se dérouler plusieurs fois aujourd'hui.

Ils tournèrent donc la scène et lorsque "Dean Winchester" les coupa Alice peina à se détacher de son regard , c'est Misha qui détourna la tête. Le réalisateur coupa et dit d'un ton joyeux que c'était dans la boîte.

La jeune actrice enleva sa veste. Sa journée était terminée pour aujourd'hui,seule Jensen et Jared restaient pour tourner encore deux scènes. Elle salua l'équipe de tournage. Puis elle partit en direction de sa caravane et prit son sac ainsi que ses affaires.

Elle se dirigeait vers le parking lorsqu'elle entendit une voix. Elle prit sa clés de voiture tout en se dirigeant vers celle-ci. Elle reconnut de suite la voix , elle eut la confirmation lorsqu'elle vit Misha un peu plus loin.

Il était au téléphone et semblait pronfondément énervé. Tout son corps était raidis et son poing se serrait à intervalles réguliers. Elle ne put s'empecher de tendre l'oreille pour entendre quelques brides de la conversation.

\- Non Victoria... On est des adultes civilisés quand même... Comment ca j'en parlerais avec ton avocat?... Mais non je ne suis pas d'accord.. Cette maison on l'a acheter à deux on doit partager les parts.. Je m'en fous... Mais bien sur que je m'énerve tu es en train de me dire que tu vas me foutre à la porte.. Ouais on se voit avec nos avocats..

Alice le vit raccrocher et jeter son téléphone sur le siège avant de la voiture. Elle hésita quelques instants à la marche à suivre , devait-elle aller le trouver et lui demander si tout allait? Ou devait-elle faire comme si de rien n'était et partir?

Elle résista à l'envie d'aller le trouver et opta pour la deuxième option. Misha était surement la dernière personne qu'il voulait voir après cette discussion et même sans. Elle s'installa au volant et ferma doucement la portière.

Elle entra sa clé et démarra la voiture , elle dut passer devant l'interprète de Castiel. Elle fit semblant de rien et enclencha la radio , elle jeta un regard à Misha et lui fit un petit signe de la main. Elle fut étonné lorsqu'il se leva la main pour la saluer.

Elle fronça les sourcils et l'observa avec son rétroviseur. Il regarda sa voiture partir avant de s'assoeir dans la sienne. Elle ne prit pas longtemps pour rentrer à son appartement , elle prit une pizza en passant.

Elle arriva chez elle , elle posa ses clés et son manteau dans l'entrée puis partit en direction du salon. Elle posa la pizza sur la table basse et partit chercher son ordi portable. Aujourd'hui était le jour où elle parlerait avec ses parents.

Elle savait qu'ils étaient impatient de savoir comment s'était passé sa première journée de tournage. Alice se servit un verre de contact tout en allumant son pc. Dès qu'il fut ouvert elle déclencha l'application Skype.

Ces parents habitant à New York , ils ne voyaient plus que très rarement. Il avait donc trouver Skype pour parler facilement en prenant en compte leur conditions. Alice recut tout de suite un appel , elle décrocha et sourit quand elle vit ses parents apparaitre à l'écran.

Sa mère se mit à gesticuler et à lui parler en languages de signes. Elle lui dit qu'elle était très contente de la voir et elle se mit à lui poser énormément de questions. Son père se lança lui aussi dans un dialogue silencieux. Elle leur demanda de se calmer et sa mère hocha de la tête tout en lui disant qu'ils étaient juste contents de la voir.

Elle opina du chef et son père lui demanda comment s'était passé sa première journée. Elle leur raconta la journée en omettant le fait que Misha était bizarre avec elle. Sa mère lui demande ce qu'elle avait.

\- Ca va maman , je suis juste fatiguée... dit-elle en parlant avec les signes.

Sa mère fronça les sourcils et communiqua.

\- Oui ils sont sympas.. Mais tu sais je suis nouvelle donc ce n'est pas facile..

Alice sourit en voyant ces deux parents communiqués entre eux. Elle avait eu dure dans son enfance étant une enfant entendante avec des parents avait du apprendre dès son jeune âge leur langage pour pouvoir parler avec eux. Maintenant âgée de 25 ans , elle parlait parfaitement le langage et savait parfaitement le pratiquer.

Cela avait été dure pour eux de se séparer mais elle leur avait expliqué calmement qu'elle voulait devenir actrice et que pour cela , elle devait partir à Los Angeles. Ces parents avaient voulus l'accompagner mais elle leur avaient interdits.

Ils avaient pris du temps pour s'adapter à la ville et les Criss s'étaient fait engages dans une société. Jody et Mattew vivaient une ville tranquille et adaptés à la sourdité. Alice et ses parents parlèrent encore quelques temps avant qu'elle ne les laisse pour aller se coucher. Demain elle se levait tôt.

Alice leur dit qu'elles les aimait et coupa la conversation. Elle ne tarda pas à se mettre au lit.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Misha était resté dormir dans sa caravane. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de rentrer et de voir sa future-ex femme. Victoria et lui étaient en périodes de divorces et ils ne s'entendaient plus sur rien.

Ils se disputaient sans arrêt et leur avocats comptaient les points au centre. Elle venait de lui annonçer qu'elle voulait garder la maison qu'il avait acheter à deux , alors qu'elle n'allait pas rester à Vancouver.

Cette situation était insupportable. Il se réjouissait vraiment que ce soit fini. La seule chose qui lui permettait de se sentir mieux c'était de tourner avec ces deux amis. Jensen et Jared savaient l'épreuve qu'il traversait et il faisait tout pour lui changer les idées.

Mais aujourd'hui il s'était un peu tenu à l'écart. La nouvelle était arrivée aujourd'hui et elle avait l'air très sympa. Mais il l'avait évité toute la journée , il n'était pas d'humeur à parler avec qui que ce soit.

Mais son regard était à chaque fois attiré par elle , il mentirait en disant qu'elle ne lui plaisait pas. Alice était grande , brune aux yeux verts et son sourire était vraiment magnifique.

Et en plus elle savait bien jouer , non pas qu'il ait deja croisé des gens imcompétents dans cette équipe mais son personnage lui allait bien. Il se dirigea vers sa caravane et partit prendre une douche.

Il mangea des restes qu'il y avait dans le frigo et se mit devant la télévison. Il regarda un film comique et sourit devant les blagues. Il bailla et regarda l'heure , il devait aller se coucher pour être en forme demain.

Il éteigna les lumières et partit se coucher. Il pensa un peu à Alice avant de s'endormir.

Il se leva rapidement de son lit le lendemain. Il s'habilla et sortit de sa caravane , il s'étira et partit rejoindre l'équipe. Il salua , Mino le cuisinier et prit des pancakes. Il s'attabla et mangea son déjeuner.

Il fut rejoint par ces deux collègues.

\- Salut Misha , ca va?

\- On fait aller et toi ? Pas trop fatigué avec la petite?

\- Ca va , elle est pas trop bruyante.. rit-il avant de piquer un bout à son ami.

\- Hey.. salua Jared avec une assiette d'oeufs et de bacon.

\- Salut moose bien dormi? plaisanta Misha.

\- Oh oui parfait.. J'ai dormi comme un bébé.. rit-il.

\- Tu manges pas Jay? demanda Jared.

\- Non Danneel avait fait des crèpes hier j'en ai mangé ce matin avant de venir..

\- Tu es gâte dis donc... se moqua gentiment Jared.

\- Dixit celui qui rentre tous les soirs et qu'un repas l'attende.. répondit Jensen.

\- Ouais pas faux.. rit-il.

Ils rirent quelques instants avant de manger leur déjeuner. Misha vit Alice arriver , il finit son assiette calmement alors qu'elle parfait en direction du buffet. Elle leur lança un sourire et prit un plateau.

* * *

_** Alors qu'avez vous pensez de ce chapitre?**_

_**Misha à des ennuis avec sa femme.. **_

_**A bientot!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey !_**

_**Je remercie les quelques personnes qui ont commentés mais aussi celle qui m'ont ajoutés aux favoris et aux follows :D**_

_**Désolé pour ce léger retard mais j'ai eu pleins de travaux pour l'école..**_

**_Bonne lecture_**

* * *

La jeune actrice vint les rejoindre avec son assiette. Misha se leva rapidement et partit en direction du maquillage. Il ne fit pas attention aux regards interloqués de ces deux compagnons et encore moins au regard de la jeune femme.

Il partit s'apprêter. Il se fit coiffer et légèrement maquillé , il s'habilla ensuite. Il enfila l'imper de Castiel et dénoua la cravate de son personnage. Alice devait d'abord tourner plusieurs scènes avec Jensen puis ensuite avec Jared.

Viendraient ensuite des scènes entre Alice et lui ainsi qu'avec ces deux autres amis. Il relit le script et souffla en voyant ce qu'ils allaient devoir jouer. Les scénaristes les avaient déjà prévenus ce qu'il adviendrait de la relation entre Castiel et le nouveau personnage féminin.

Alice qui jouait le rôle d'une hybride allait rapidement ressentir des sentiments pour son personnage. Cas , l'ange , allait lui aussi tomber sous le charme de la belle brune. Les premiers épisodes étaient assez tendus , les deux personnages ne faisaient que se regarder avec chaleur.

Alors que l'acteur relisait ces interventions , il écoutait d'une oreille discrète la prise de Jensen et Alice. Il releva le regard et prit place à coté du réalisateur de l'épisode. Il vit les deux jeunes gens assis sur une carcasse de voitures , se révélant quelques détails sur leur vies.

Alice devait jouer un moment assez intense au niveau de l'émotion. Misha dut reconnaître qu'elle jouait très bien et puis l'alchimie entre elle et Jensen avait bien pris. Il se leva pour jouer une scène entre ces deux compagnons , lui et la jeune femme.

L'ange du seigneur devait livrer tout en tas d'informations aux deux frères Winchesters et ensuite faire une scène de jalousie à la jeune brune et au brun. Il soupira et s'exécuta.

Il se détendit ensuite , devant tourner des scènes exclusivement avec Jensen. Alice ne tournant plus de scènes avec lui pour la journée.

L'heure du repas arriva et l'acteur d'origine russe fut étonné de voir qu'Alice ne vint pas à la table des garçons. Elle leur jeta un regard et partit s'installer à coté de Kelly la maquilleuse.

Il reçut un regard désapprobateur de ces deux comparses.

\- Quoi j'ai rien fait.. râla-t-il.

\- Désolé Mish' mais si.. répondit Jensen.

\- Elle est nouvelle et on dirait que tu veux tout faire pour qu'elle s'en aille..

\- N'importe quoi!

\- Bien sur que si , tu es parti dès qu'elle est arrivée ce matin.. C'est pas facile pour elle , tu devrais te montrer plus sympa vieux..

\- Tu es pas comme cela d'habitude.. compléta Jared.

Misha ne répondit pas et croqua dans une frite.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Alice se sentit mal toute la journée. Ce matin encore , Misha lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue et qu'elle dérangeait. Il s'était levé précipitamment dès qu'elle s'était attablée avec eux.

Jensen et Jared l'avaient rassurée en lui disant que Misha avait beaucoup de problèmes personnels et que ce n'était pas contre elle. Elle aquiesca de la tête mais n'en crut pas un mot. Le brun parlait à tous le monde , riaient avec certains mais dès qu'il la voyait il fuyait comme la peste.

Elle se croyait assez bonne actrice mais devoir être complice avec quelqu'un qui ne nous aime pas était assez compliqué. Surtout lorsqu'elle devait se perdre dans son regard pour une scène. Elle ne savait vraiment pas comment elle faisait pour rester aussi longtemps bloqué dans ce bleu céruléen.

Elle trouva cela triste d'être soulagée en voyant qu'elle n'aurait plus de jeux avec lui de la journée. Par contre le lendemain c'était une autre affaire.. Beaucoup de scènes en sa présence même si les garçons participaient aussi..

Demain son personnage allait enfin savoir sa vraie nature , révélée par l'ange Castiel. Elle allait devoir s'énerver et se disputer avec l'acteur. Peut être que cela permettra d'apaiser les tensions.. Une chose était sûre demain sera une journée plus que chargée au niveau des émotions..

Quand elle eut fini de tourner avec le texan , elle put rentrer à son appartement. Elle souffla de contentement en retirant ces chaussures. Elle se dirigea vers son frigo et prit un reste de chinois d'hier. Elle le fit réchauffer et le mangea devant la télévision.

Elle regarda une émission de culture générale. Elle répondit à quelques questions tout en engloutissant ces pâtes. Elle partit prendre une douche et se mit en pyjama. Elle se remit dans le divan tout en feuilletant ses textes pour demain puis elle partit se coucher.

Alice fut assez sur les nerfs en arrivant sur le plateau. Elle avait renversée sa tasse de café sur son chemisier blanc. Elle s'était brûlée la crâne en se lavant les cheveux. Elle avait perdu ses clés de voiture dans l'appartement et puis avait été bloquée dans les embouteillages. Soit cette journée commençait bien!

En plus de cela , elle était stressée pour sa journée de travail en compagnie de monsieur grincheux. Autant dire qu'elle aurait préféré rester au lit ce matin , Jared dut voir son niveau d'énervement , vu qu'il avait préparé sa tasse de café et lui tendit lorsqu'elle vint leur dire bonjour.

Elle sourit touchée et s'assit nonchalamment.

\- Dure matinée? interrogea Jensen.

\- Pourrie.. souffla-elle.

\- Ça se voit? ricana le cadet.

\- Tu vas pas nous bouffer hein? ricana Jensen.

\- T'es bête! ria-t-elle doucement.

Elle but une gorgée de son café et accepta un croissant tendu par Jensen. Elle picora des bouts dans son assiette tout en répétant un peu avec les garcons. Alors qu'elle crut que Misha était absent , il vint les rejoindre au dernier moment.

Ils tournèrent quelques scènes tout ensemble puis vint le moment de la dispute. Dès que le réalisateur cria "Action" , elle se lança et toute la colère qu'elle pouvait ressentir sortit à cet instant précis. Elle dut quitter la pièce et un "Cut" fut prononcé.

Bizarrement elle avait la pêche maintenant elle avait réussi à rester crédible tout en s'énervant! Elle était tellement soulagée d'avoir passée cette scène. Elle tourna une dernière scène avec Jensen avant la pause.

La pause arriva enfin et elle ne se sentit pas vexée quand Misha s'éclipsa alors qu'elle rejoignait les deux texans. Elle plaisanta avec eux et c'est avec bonne humeur qu'elle tourna une scène avec l'interprète de Sam.

* * *

_** Entre Alice et Misha cela ne s'arrange pas.. Une tension très forte règne entre eux , pourquoi d'après vous?**_

_**Alors qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre?**_

_**A bientôt?**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hello ! _**

**_Merci pour vos reviews! :)_**

**_Bonne lecture!_**

* * *

Alice se torturait les doigts. Elle répondit au sourire que lui envoya Jensen , il venait de s'asseoir pour regarder la scène qu'elle allait tourner. Elle allait devoir être assez proche de Misha et l'enlacer, elle souffla en voyant la tête de Misha.

Cela n'allait pas être de la tarte.. Elle enfila sa veste en cuir et se plaça sur sa marque. Elle releva le regard et croisa celui de son collègue. Elle ne put réprimer le frisson qui la traversa en le regardant. Était-elle obligée de se mettre si près?

Elle baissa son regard et vit que la marque de Misha était bien à cette longueur.. Elle se retrouve d'abord seule pour le début de la scène pour qu'ensuite le personnage de Castiel apparaisse dans la chambre.

Elle dut se confondre en excuses pour la dispute puis se jeter dans ses bras lorsqu'il l'accepta. Elle s'éxécuta et se lança dans ses bras , elle fut soulagée lorsqu'il ne la sera , c'était prévu dans la scène. Le plus bizarre se fut quand elle s'éloigna , elle sentit son souffle sur sa joue. Ils étaient si proches...

Elle se recula , gênée par la scène. Elle continua de jouer comme si de rien n'était et Misha disparut quelques instants plus tard. Elle partit en direction des deux garçons, elle reçut des applaudissements.

Elle s'abaissa en riant , saluant son public. Elle se releva doucement et rejoignit le réalisateur de l'épisode. Il l'encouragea à continuer ses mimiques et l'informa des prochaines scènes. Il lui révéla alors qu'ils allaient tourner le plus possible de scènes avec Misha car demain il avait congé..

Elle acquiesca , après tout elle n'avait pas le choix. Et puis demain elle aurait congé elle aussi vu qu'il ne serait pas là.. Elle s'en voulut immédiatement à cette pensée , mais il l'énervait avec ces réactions..

Jared et Jensen la saluèrent et partirent pour faire quelques scènes en extérieur. Elle se refit maquiller par Kelly et ses cheveux furent remis en place par la coiffeuse. Elle les remercia gentiment avant de relire ces textes une dernière fois.

Elle s'installa sur le lit et se lança dans sa scène lorsque ils commencèrent à tourner. Son personnage était de vivre un affreux cauchemar et Misha devait simplement poser sa main sur son front pour que cela passe. Mais le "pire" venait après car elle allait devoir se coucher sur lui.

On entendit un "Action" être crié et ils se mirent en scène. La brune dut faire semblant de s'endormir avant de se faufiler sur l'ange du jeudi. Elle se releva rapidement lorsque le "Cut" fut prononcé.

Elle rejoignit le directeur du plateau et écouta attentivement ses conseils. Elle hocha de la tête et en profita pour lui poser quelques questions. Il y répondit avant de lui dire.

\- Tu tourneras la scène du baiser aujourd'hui.

\- Quoi? demanda-t-elle subitement.

\- Misha est déjà au courant..On va prendre le plus d'avance possible.. C'est ok pour toi?

Si c'était ok? Bien sur que non! Elle allait devoir l'embrasser alors qu'ils ne se supportaient pas! Elle n'avait jamais vraiment été fan de scènes de baiser mais elle devait avouer qu'elle en avait apprécié certaines.. Mais elle ne s'était jamais retrouvé à devoir embrasser quelqu'un qui la détestait... Cela allait être très compliqué..

Elle s'encouragea mentalement avant de se placer en dehors de la pièce. La scène commença et elle entra dans la pièce. Ils échangèrent quelques répliques avant qu'elle ne s'assoit sur le lit. Elle se mit à stresser lorsque Misha se mit à coté d'elle.

Ils se regardèrent quelques temps et Misha lui lança sa dernière phrase. Alice savait que c'était le moment , elle encercla son visage et se jeta sur ses lèvres. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux et le rapprocha d'elle.

Elle sentit ses mains se poser sur sa taille alors qu'elle se penchait pour intensifier le baiser. Elle oublia les gens autour d'eux , sur le fait qu'ils étaient sur un plateau de tournage , qu'il y avait des personnes qui les regardaient..

Elle sursauta lorsqu'une voix brisa le moment. Elle s'éloigna doucement et regarda l'acteur dans les yeux. Il détourna le regard et elle fit de même , ils firent face au réalisateur.

\- C'était bien.. Mais il fallait vous arrêtez on ne met pas de plans noirs à ce moment là..

\- Pardon.. s'excusa Alice.

\- Pas de soucis bon on s'arrangera.. On reprend juste la fin donc la ou tout tes souvenirs reviennent lorsque tu l'embrasses d'accord..

Elle opina du chef et se frotta les mains sur son jeans. Elle se remit en place et évita de regarder son partenaire de jeux. Elle se tourna vers Misha et se plaça elle posa juste ses lèvres sur les siennes et ils s'embrassèrent doucement avant qu'elle ne l'éloigne brusquement pour les besoins du tournage.

Elle partit précipitamment et souffla de soulagement lorsque c'était dans la boite. Elle rejoignit Misha aux cotés du directeur du plateau. Il s'en alla laissant les deux jeunes gens en tête à tête.

Elle resta silencieuse quelques temps. Ils avaient bien tournés aujourd'hui et elle était épuisée.

\- Je suis épuisée pas toi? s'intéressa-t-elle.

\- Ouais.. répondit-il tout bas.

Il s'en alla sans plus. Elle le regarda s'éclipser , la colère débordait de ses pores. Putain mais qu'est ce qu'elle avait pu faire pour qu'il la haïsse à ce point? Elle aurait du faire comme les autres jours et faire semblant de rien mais la fatigue et l'énervement décidèrent pour elle et la jeune femme le suivit..

Il se dirigeait vers les caravanes. Elle marcha rapidement pour le rattraper et n'eut pas de mal à le courser , il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on le suive.

\- Hey! interpella-t-elle énervée.

Elle vit qu'il l'avait entendu mais il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Il continua de l'ignorer , comme si elle n'existait pas!

\- Hey je te parle! Qu'est ce que j'ai fait bordel? se fâcha-t-elle sur les nerfs.

Elle agrandit ses pas et le retourna pour qu'il la regarde.

\- Arrête de m'éviter , dis moi ce que j'ai fait?

\- Fous moi la paix et rentre chez toi! dit-il d'un ton dur.

\- T'as rien a me dire! J'en ai plus que marre de tes réactions envers moi...

Il s'apprêtait à partir mais elle le prit par le bras et le força à affronter son regard. Il allait assumer maintenant!

\- Ca fait des jours que tu me fais clairement comprendre que je te déranges! Depuis le premier jour tu es froid avec moi et ca commence vraiment à me taper sur les nerfs alors vas-y balance!

\- J'ai rien a te dire! cracha-t-il.

\- J'ai le droit de savoir! J'essaye de m'adapter je m'entends bien avec tous le monde , ils sont tous sympas avec moi et toi tu passes ton temps à me dégager!

Elle ragea lorsqu'il fit semblant de ne pas l'entendre et de se diriger vers sa caravane. Elle resta sur ces traces tout en continuant son monologue.

\- Réponds moi bordel! dit-elle en haussant le ton.

Elle ne s'attendit pas à ce qu'il l'empoigne et la colle contre la caravane. Elle ne sut pas décrypter son regard , elle le regarda droit dans les yeux maintenant calmée. Elle fut surprise lorsqu'il l'embrassa brutalement.

Il venait de poser ses mains sur sa nuque et l'embrassait avec passion. Elle ne se contrôla pas et répondit à son baiser avec ferveur. Elle mit sa main sur sa nuque et le rapprocha d'elle.

La baiser gagna en intensité. Elle se sentait brûler de l'intérieur , ce baiser la retournait. Misha se colla à elle et rapprocha son bassin du sien. Elle gémit quand leurs langues se lièrent. Alors que l'acteur faufilait ses mains sur son ventre , une voix l'appela au loin.

Il s'éloigna brusquement et resta quelques instants proche d'elle avant de partir comme si rien ne s'était passé , laissant la jeune actrice la respiration saccadée appuyée contre la caravane...

* * *

_** Enfin un rapprochement :D**_

_**J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre?**_

_**A bientôt!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hi!_**

**_Merci a celles qui ont reviewés et celles qui lisent :D_**

**_Bonne lecture!_**

* * *

Alice peina à reprendre sa respiration. Elle se toucha les lèvres , mais bordel qu'est ce qui venait de se passer!? Elle venait de se faire sauvagement embrasser par Misha alors qu'elle pensait qu'il la détestait.

Elle se décolla de la caravane et remit son t-shirt en place. Elle se recoiffa vite fait et marcha doucement vers l'allée. Elle croisa le directeur qui lui signala qu'elle pouvait rentrer chez elle. Elle le salua avant de se diriger vers sa caravane.

Elle se changea et prit son sac à main. Elle amena ses vêtements à Johanna puis ressortit rapidement. Elle se dirigea vers sa voiture et s'installa derrière le volant. Elle mit la clé dans le contact et démarra.

Vu l'heure tardive , elle ne prit pas trop de temps à retourner à son appartement. Elle jeta ses affaires sur la table du salon et enleva sa veste , elle la fit voler dans la pièce et elle atterrit sur le fauteuil.

Elle partit en direction de la salle de bain. Elle se démaquilla et se fit une queue de cheval. Elle enleva ses vêtements puis se faufila sur la douche. Elle laissa l'eau couler sur son corps pendant quelques minutes avant de finalement se laver

Elle traina un peu avant de finalement sortir. Elle enfila son pyjama puis partit se faire à manger. Quand ce fut prêt elle se laissa tomber sur le divan , un bol de pâtes ancré dans les mains.

Elle alluma son ordinateur et quand il le fut , elle enclencha l'application Skype. Elle attendit un peu et sourit à sa mère qui lui dit bonjour en langages des signes.

Sa mère lui raconta sa journée et de nombreuses anecdotes , voyant bien que sa fille était fatiguée. Alice lui répondit quelques fois avant de juste la regarder s'exprimer. Elle la coupa dans son monologue.

\- Vous me manquez.. dit-elle.

Sa mère mit sa main sur son coeur avant de lui répondre qu'elle leur manquait très fort et qu'elle l'aimait. Elle lui fit de nombreux compliments et Alice rougit un peu.

Elles parlèrent ainsi pendant une heure avant qu'Alice décide de couper. Elle avait congé le lendemain mais elle était vraiment exténuée. Elle envoya un bisou à sa maman avant de fermer le pc portable. Elle rangea son bol puis partit se coucher.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Misha n'écouta qu'à moitié l'assistant qui venait de l'interpeller. Il avait encore le souffle court par le baiser. Il hocha de la tête pour faire semblant d'avoir entendu.

Il n'aurait pas du l'embrasser.. Mais il n'avait pas su résister! Alice l'attirait tellement , il combattait cette envie d'elle depuis 4 jours. Et le fait qu'ils se soient embrassés longuement sur le plateau ne lui avait pas rendu service.

Alors quand elle était venue vers lui pour s'énerver , il avait craqué et l'avait embrassé.. Et il était sur que si Kyle ne l'avait pas appelé il serait encore en train de le faire..

Demain , ils allaient divorcer.. Et il ne valait mieux pas qu'il couche avec qui que ce soit avant que le verdict tombe.. Si Victoria apprenait qu'il voyait quelqu'un même seulement pour coucher , cela se retournait contre lui.. Il ne voulait pas tout perdre..

Alors il attendrait que la sentence soit tombée avant de l'approcher de nouveau. Il sortait d'une relation de 18 ans , il ne se voyait pas s'engager maintenant.. Mais il mentirait s'il disait qu'il n'était pas attiré par la jeune actrice..

Mais il n'était pas sur qu'elle avait envie de cela et surtout peut être qu'elle était avec quelqu'un..

Ce baiser avait compliqué la situation , déjà tendue à la base.. Il l'avait désiré presque instantanément.. Ses cheveux bruns lui tombant sur ces épaules , ses yeux d'un vert magnifique , son sourire absolument époustouflant.. Qui ne voudrait pas d'elle?

Il verrait bien comment cela se passerait quand ils se reverrait..

Il hocha de la tête lorsque le japonais lui demanda si cela lui convenait. Puis il se dirigea vers sa caravane , il mangea , prit une douche puis finit devant la tv. Il regarda un film d'actions avant d'aller se coucher lorsqu'il fut fini..

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Alice se gara dans le parking du plateau. Elle salua , Albert le gardien puis se mit à sa place. Elle souffla un bon coup avant de s'emparer de son sac et de sortir de l'habitacle.

Elle allait revoir Misha après ce qu'il s'était passé.. Elle y avait pensé toute sa journée de congé , elle en avait vaguement parlé à sa meilleure amie Joyce.. Elle n'avait pas vraiment trouvé quoi dire.. Elle lui avait simplement dit qu'elle devait profiter..

Elle suivit son chemin habituel et rejoignit Jensen lorsqu'elle fut prête. Jared ne serait pas présent aujourd'hui , ayant un jour de repos. Elle prit un plateau et se servit à manger.

Elle partit s'installer aux cotés du texan. Ils parlèrent tranquillement jusqu'à ce que Cliff , le garde du corps , se joigne à eux. Elle sentit un frisson lui traverser l'échine lorsque Misha arriva.

Elle le regarde quelques instants dans les yeux avant de détourner le regard et de se concentrer sur l'histoire de Cliff. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sursauter lorsque l'acteur d'origine russe se faufila à ses cotés.

Elle le vit s'assoeir et croquer dans son toast comme si de rien n'était. Il parla et raconta quelques blagues , faisant rire aux éclats le brun. Ces blagues étaient vraiment drôles et pourtant elle n'arriva pas à rigoler.. Elle se sentait nerveuse tout d'un coup.

Elle laissa tomber sa cuillère et se ressuya les mains avec sa serviette en papier. Elle regardait Jensen parler lorsque Misha murmura à son oreille.

\- On peut parler deux minutes?

\- Je vois pas de quoi tu veux parler..

\- Tu sais très bien.. S'il te plait.. Avant qu'on commence à tourner..

Elle se leva doucement et s'excusa au près des deux hommes. Elle trouva une excuse bidon pour aller dans un endroit plus discret. Elle regarda derrière elle et vit que l'acteur la suivait bien.

Elle se mit derrière une caravane et croisa ses bras.

\- Je t'écoute qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire? demanda-t-elle un peu brusquement.

\- Je suis désolé d'avoir été froid avec toi les premiers jours..J'avais quelques problèmes et je devais les régler..

\- Je vois pas en quoi ca me concerne..

\- Ca te concerne contrairement à ce que tu peux croire.. Je viens de divorcer avec mon ex femme..

\- Je suis désolé pour toi mais je vois pas ce que j'ai avoir la dedans..

\- Tu es concerné parce que tu me plais.. dit-il d'une voix rauque..

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle affronta son regard non sans sentir son corps s'échauffer.

\- J'ai été 18 ans avec ma femme.. Je veux pas de relation sérieuse pour l'instant..

\- De quoi est ce que tu parles?

\- Je t'ai désiré dès que je t'ai vue..

Il se rapprocha sensiblement d'elle. Elle sentit sa respiration s'accélérer, son coeur battre à la chamade.

\- Tu as une drôle de façon de le montrer.. dit-elle difficilement.

\- Je ne veux rien de sérieux Alice.. Et je pourrais comprendre que tu refuses..

\- Tu me proposes de coucher avec toi?

\- De passer du bon temps ensemble oui..

Misha avait le regard rempli de désir pour elle. Et elle savait très bien qu'elle avait le même pour lui , elle s'humidifia les lèvres avant d'abaisser son regard vers ces lèvres.

Elle n'avait jamais fait ce genre de choses. Elle avait toujours été du genre vieux jeux , à ne faire l'amour qu'avec des hommes avec qui elle s'engageait amoureusement... Et la Misha lui demandait de coucher ensemble pour le plaisir..

Avant elle aurait refusé catégoriquement et pourtant elle lâcha..

\- J'accepte..

* * *

**_ Alors qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre?_**

**_A bientot! :)_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hello !_**

**_Pour celles qui se demanderaient comment j'imagine Alice , dites vous qu'elle ressembleraità l'actrice Rachel Weisz_**

**FIN DU CHAPITRE CLASSE M !**

**_Merci a toutes pour vos reviews et votre lecture! Heureusement que vous êtes là..._**

* * *

Alice sentit un frisson lui traverser l'échine en voyant le regard brûlant de Misha sur elle. Elle avait l'impression de se retrouver dans la même situation qu'hier. Collée contre la caravane coincée par l'acteur.

Elle ne s'en plaignait pour être honnête mais elle qui était si sûre d'elle en arrivant , se retrouvait muette comme une carpe face aux rayons X de son partenaire de jeux. Ce fut la jeune femme qui craqua , elle posa sa main sur sa nuque et joignit leurs lèvres.

Elle ne put retenir un gémissement lorsque l'acteur d'origine russe se colla à elle. Leurs langues se frôlèrent alors que les deux acteurs se frottaient comme des animaux. Misha passa sa main sur son ventre et le caressa.

Elle mit sa main dans ses cheveux et tira dessus tout en l'attirant encore plus vers elle. Ils s'arrêtèrent brusquement en entendant la costumière les appeler. Misha s'éloigna d'elle le souffle hasardeux. Il lui donna un baiser chaste avant de s'éloigner et de rejoindre la chef des costumes.

Alice attendit quelques instants avant de suivre le mouvement. Elle partit s'habiller pour ensuite se faire maquiller par Kelly. Quand elle fut prête elle rejoignit les garçons sur le plateau.

Elle essaya du mieux qu'elle put de ne pas regarder Misha. Elle ne savait pas ce qui se passerait si elle croisait son regard mais une chose était sûre les autres le remarqueraient..

Elle souffla avant de se concentrer sur la conversation des deux texans. Alice tourna quelques scènes avec eux et ce fut au tour de Misha. Elle eut encore plus de mal de tourner avec lui qu'avant mais les scènes furent bouclées.

Ils mangèrent tous a midi puis Alice se dirigea vers sa caravane. Elle prit son sac et regarda les deux messages qu'elle avait reçu. Elle sursauta lorsqu'on toqua à sa porte , elle ouvrit et ne fut pas surprise de trouver l'interprète de Castiel.

\- Je peux entrer?

Elle ne répondit pas et s'éloigna de l'entrée , il entra et ferma la porte derrière lui.

\- On recommence dans une demie heure... dit-il.

\- Je sais..

Elle se retourna et il se trouvait seulement à quelques centimètres d'elle. Elle ne fut pas gênée par cette proximité et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Il faudrait qu'on parle de nos règles.. dit-il d'une voix rauque avant de s'éloigner.

\- Quels règles? demanda-t-elle étonnée.

\- Les règles entre nous , qu'on ne doit pas transgresser..

Il s'assit sur le divan et elle prit place à coté de lui.

\- Du genre? posa-t-elle.

\- Genre ne pas mettre au courant le paf... S'ils le savent ils pourraient très mal voir cette relation un peu spéciale.. Jared s'est déjà mis a Gen et cela avait été très compliqué , ils l'ont tués dans la série.. Et je pense pas que tu aie envie de partir?

\- Non.. Je me sens bien ici..dit-elle comme une évidence.

\- Donc la règle numéro 1 et pour moi il y a une autre règle..

\- Laquelle?

\- Si l'un de nous commence à ressentir des sentiments , il doit mettre fin à la relation..

Elle releva la tête. Elle n'avait jamais eu de relations uniquement basée sur le charnel. Elle avait toujours eu des sentiments pour ces partenaires avant de passer à l'acte. Pourtant elle hocha la tête.

\- Tu as d'autres règles? demanda-t-il.

\- On est libre d'avoir d'autres relations?

\- Oui on est pas un couple , donc troisième règle on n'est libre de coucher avec qui on veut il n'y a pas d'exclusivités..

\- Ok.. Tu en as encore? questionna Alice.

\- On couche juste , on ne reste pas dormir..

Il la regarda dans les yeux en attente de confirmation. Elle avait parfaitement le choix de refuser et dans un autre contexte elle l'aurait fait. Mais elle accepta et il lui sourit doucement.

\- Bien voilà nos quatre règles!

Elle hocha de la tête peu convaincue. Alice avait maintenant un doute , elle savait très bien comment elle était. Elle était un coeur d'artichaut comme l'appellait ses amis , elle tombait rapidement amoureuse. Et si cela arrivait , est ce qu'elle arrêtait de le voir?

Toutes ses pensées s'envolèrent lorsque Misha l'embrassa. Elle posa sa main sur sa tête alors qu'il la poussait doucement pour se coucher sur elle. Elle sentit une chaleur prendre naissance dans son ventre , Misha avait la capacité de l'allumer en quelques secondes..

Elle ne se reconnut pas lorsqu'elle passa ses mains sur sa chute de reins et le griffa. Elle chouina lorsqu'il l'embrassa dans le cou et la mordilla.

Elle n'avait jamais été friande de ce genre de toucher, mordre et griffer ne faisaient pas partie de ces préférences et pourtant cela l'excitait à un point quand c'était lui qu'il le faisait!

Misha grogna lorsque son portable sonna , coupant leur moment. Il se releva d'une main et prit son gsm , il souffla pour reprendre sa respiration. Alice reconnut de suite la voix de Jared à l'autre bout du fil. Elle posa sa main sur son torse alors qu'il disait qu'il arrivait.

Il raccrocha et remit son téléphone dans sa pocha arrière. Il la surplomba ensuite et la fixa.

\- On doit y retourner.

Elle opina du chef et il l'embrassa du bout des lèvres. Il se leva et lui tendit la main pour se relever.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwww

La journée se passa normalement. Alice ainsi que Misha furent permis de partir plus tôt ayant tourné toutes leurs scènes du jour. Alice salua Jared et Jensen avant d'aller se changer.

Elle ne savait pas si elle devait attendre Misha ou pas. Elle attendit quelques minutes mais ne le voyant pas arrivé , elle décida de rentrer chez elle.

Son appartement était plongé dans le noir , elle ouvrit la lumière tout en fermant la porte derrière elle. Elle se fit a manger puis partit prendre une douche. Elle fut étonnée d'entendre sa sonnette a 19h.

Elle enfila vite fait un peignoir puis ouvrit la porte. Elle frissonna en voyant Misha , il avait enfilé une veste en cuir noir.

\- Tu ne m'as pas attendu..

\- Désolé je savais pas si je le devais.. dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Elle se bougea de l'entrée et il entra dans l'appartement. Elle ferma la porte alors qu'il observait son habitat. Il n'avait rien de spécial , elle n'avait encore rien décoré. Il se tourna ensuite vers elle , la jaugeant de la tête au pieds.

\- Comment tu as eu mon adresse?

\- J'ai demandé à Bob , je lui ai dit qu'on devait répéter.. répondit-il d'une voix étonnamment rauque.

Il se rapprocha d'elle et elle se retrouva collé contre le mur. Cela devenait vraiment une habitude!

Il la fixa avant de l'embrasser rapidement , elle répondit au baiser avec ferveur. Un incendie prit dans son ventre , toute cette tension qu'il retenait depuis quelques jours explosa.

Les mains d'Alice s'activèrent et la veste en cuir qui l'avait fait craqué se retrouva jetée par terre. Elle commença à déboutonner sa chemise lorsqu'il dénoua son peignoir. Il le fit glisser le long de ses bras avant de se reculer et de l'observer.

Elle se sentit rougir de la tête au pied. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu honte de son corps mais peut être n'était-elle pas ce à quoi il s'attendait.

\- Tu es magnifique.. fit-il remarquer avant de lui reprendre la bouche.

Il lui caressa le dos avant d'embrasser son cou et de descendre sur ses seins. Elle gémit lorsqu'il la caressa et mordilla son téton. Elle peina pour enlever sa chemise mais elle gémit lorsque ses pectoraux rencontrèrent sa poitrine.

\- Ta chambre?

\- Trois..Troisième porte a gauche. articula-t-elle difficilement.

Il la porta et elle enroula ses jambes autour de son ventre. Ils continuèrent de s'embrasser tout le long du chemin et ils arrivèrent enfin à la chambre. Alice eut du mal à l'ouvrir.

Alice eut a peine le temps d'ouvrir la lampe que Misha les fit tomber sur le lit. Son coeur s'arrêta lorsque Misha grogna lorsque son érection se frotta contre elle. Elle détacha sa ceinture et souffla de soulagement lorsque l'acteur se releva et se déshabilla rapidement.

Elle se recula et se coucha sur elle. Ils s'embrassèrent avec passion pendant que l'acteur descendait pour l'embrasser de partout. Il remonta vers elle et elle eut du mal à reprendre son souffle.

\- Capote?

\- Dans le deuxième tiroir.

Il l'enjamba et trouva son bonheur. Elle lui prit des mains et se mit en quête de l'enlever de son paquet mais elle le lâcha brutalement lorsqu'il la caressa et rentra un doigt en elle.

Elle cria lorsqu'il en mit plusieurs en elle avant de les retirer brusquement. Il se mit sur elle et se positionna. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de lui et le poussa en elle. Il attendit quelques instants avant de se mettre à bouger sous les supplications de la jeune femme.

\- Han gémit-elle.

Tout était tellement fort , aussi bien pour elle que pour lui. Il ne ferait pas de performances ce soir!

Il bougea rapidement au son de ses gémissements. Il l'embrassa lorsqu'elle se cambra pour jouir , il ne loupa pas une seconde de la scène. Et il l'a trouva absolument époustouflante , il donna quelques coups de reins avant d'atteindre l'orgasme à son tour.

Il sortit d'elle et jeta le préservatif sur le sol. Il posa sa main sur son torse et essaya de calmer sa respiration. Lorsque ce fut fait , il se leva. Il ramassa le latex et partit en direction de la salle de bain.

Il se rafraîchit un coup avant de repartir vers la chambre. Il remit son pantalon et enfila sa chemise. Il sourit en voyant que la jeune actrice n'était toujours pas remise de son orgasme.

Quand il fut prêt il quitta la pièce.

\- A demain!

\- A demain répondit-elle.

Elle ne réagit pas lorsque son coeur se serra en le voyant partir , restant seule dans le lit.

* * *

**_ Alors qu'avez vous pensé de cette suite?_**

**_A bientôt!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Bonjour : D_**

**_Merci les filles pour vos reviews , love you_**

**_ENCORE UN M DANS CE CHAPITRE_**

**_Place à la suite, bonne lecture!_**

* * *

Octobre..

Deux semaines étaient passées depuis leur première fois et ils avaient réitérer la chose plusieurs fois et dans de nombreux endroits , y compris sur le plateau. Personne n'était au courant de leurs liaisons , cela avait étonné Misha , qui n'arrivait pas a passer une journée sans avoir envie de la jeune actrice.

Il se souvenait parfaitement de la fois , ou il l'avait rejoint dans sa caravane et qu'ils s'étaient sautés l'un sur l'autre comme des affamés. Il l'avait déshabillé et l'avait pris à même le sol.

Leur attirance était dure à gérer et ils avait du mal à résister sur le set. Ils se rattrapaient alors le soir chez l'un ou chez l'autre. Misha avait enfin récupéré sa maison , il avait été très satisfait en voyant que toutes les affaires de son ex-femme avait quitté la maison.

Le soir même , il avait invité la jeune femme et ils avaient honorés presque toutes les pièces de son habitation, qu'elle quittait presque aussitot qu'ils eurent finis. Misha tourna son regard pour observer la brune en train de papoter avec Jared.

Il machouilla son pain tout en la regardant , il détourna le regard lorsque Jensen l'interpella.

\- Ca va vieux? posa Jensen.

\- Ouais , ca va.. Un peu crevé et toi?

\- Ca va.. Une belle gazelle?

\- Une perle rare..

\- Et tu l'a honoré toute la nuit c'est ca? plaisanta-t-il.

\- Ouais et je compte bien recommencer..

Il sourit en coin en voyant Alice frissonner. Il savait qu'elle écoutait d'une oreille discrète et il comptait bien profiter de la dernière demie-heure qu'il leur restait pour se fondre en elle.

Il n'avait jamais eu autant envie de quelqu'un avant elle , pourtant il ne s'était jamais plaint de sa vie sexuelle. Il avait testé de nombreuses choses dans sa vie mais avec Alice tout était différent..

C'est comme si le plaisir était décuplé par mille. Il la désirait tellement que parfois il avait l'impression que ses tripes allaient se retrouver par terre. Cette attirance le bouffait parfois!

Il jeta son pistolet sur le plateau et s'excusa auprès de ses amis. Sa partenaire venait de quitter la table depuis 10 minutes déjà et il ne voulait pas perdre de temps. Il se dépêcha de rejoindre sa caravane. Il monta les quatre marches et ferma la porte à clés derrière lui.

Il sourit en voyant son amante , appuyé contre le plan de travail de la kitchenette. Elle avait le regard noir de colère mais aussi d'un désir. Il l'avait eu assez dans ses bras pour savoir quand elle avait envie de lui.

Il s'approcha lentement d'elle et il ne fut pas surpris lorsqu'elle le prit par les pans de son gilet pour l'embrasser fiévreusement. Aussi vite qu'elle avait initié le baiser , elle l'arrêta et le poussa.

\- Arrête de m'allumer en public..

\- Tu le fais bien à longueur de journée.. taquina-t-il.

\- Je ne le fais pas exprès même quand je parle tu es excité..

\- Comme si tu t'en plaignais..

\- On doit arrêter de se sauter dessus à chaque pause.. Cela va finir par se savoir..

\- Alice ca fait deux semaines que ca dure et personne ne se doute de rien.. Mais c'est sur que si tu continues de crier comme cela , ils vont le savoir.. ria-t-il.

\- Han la ferme! râla-t-elle.

Il rit avant de lui prendre la bouche. Le désir envahit rapidement leurs corps et les vêtements volèrent dans la caravane de l'acteur d'origine russe. L'interprète de Castiel embrassa les seins de sa partenaire avant de la porter pour la mettre sur le plan de travail.

Il l'embrassa dans le cou et se retint de lui faire un suçon sur son épaule. Elle avait clairement dit qu'elle était seule et ce serait suspect si elle arrivait avec une marque. Il déchira le papier du préservatif et l'enfila rapidement.

A peine eut-il fini de le mettre que la jeune actrice s'était glissée sur son membre. Ils gémirent à l'unisson , remplis l'un par l'autre. Alice passa ses mains dans son cou et l'accompagna dans ses mouvements.

\- Han.. gémit-t-elle.

Il la coupa dans un baiser. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et ne put se retenir de griffer son dos. Elle haleta lorsqu'il grogna de plaisir. Elle se cambra et il en profita pour déposer des baisers dans son cou.

Il accéléra ses coups voulant qu'elle vienne avant lui. Il se sentit perdre pied alors qu'elle se contosionna et trembla tout en jouissant. Il la serra contre lui et en un dernier coup de rein atteint lui aussi l'orgasme.

Il posa sa tête sur elle , peinant à reprendre son souffle. Alice prit une grande respiration et s'appuya contre le mur. Il sortit de son corps et enleva le préservatif , avant de le jeter dans la poubelle.

Il remonta son pantalon qui se trouvait sur ses chevilles et reboutonna sa chemise. Il tendit le t-shirt à Alice et elle l'enfila.

\- Tu regardes l'épisode en live ce soir? demanda-t-elle en descendant du comptoir.

\- Ouais surement avec une bonne pizza et toi?

\- Justement.. Je me suis dit que ce serait bien que tu viennes chez moi pour qu'on le regarde ensemble.

Alors qu'il buvait un verre d'eau il se retourna vers elle , les sourcils froncés.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais là?

\- Comment ca qu'est ce que je fais?

\- Pourquoi tu m'invites en rencard la?

\- C'est pas un rencard.. Je voulais juste qu'on fasse autre chose que baiser.. cracha-t-elle.

\- Parce que maintenant tu te plains.. dit-il en haussant le ton.

\- J'aime ce qu'on fait mais je suis pas une pute.. Il me semble qu'il y a le mot friend après _sex _! se fâcha-t-elle.

Elle le poussa et sortit précipitamment de la caravane. Il ferma brusquement son armoire, complètement sur les nerfs.

Le reste de la journée se passa dans la tension. On se serait cru comme au tout début de leur collaboration , ils ne parlaient pas et ne regardaient encore moins. Jensen perçut le malaise car il vint la trouver entre deux scènes.

\- Hey tout va comme tu veux?

\- Oui ca va..

\- On dirait pas..

\- Je suis juste un peu à cran.. J'ai pas bien dormi.. confia-t-elle.

\- Tu stresses pour la première?

\- Oui.. J'ai peur que les gens n'aiment pas mon personnage.. Je sais c'est débile..

\- Non pas du tout , c'est tout a fait normal de stresser.. On est jamais sur de rien dans ce métier.. Tu sais quand le pilote est passé à la télévision , j'étais vissé sur ma chaise , j'avais tellement peur que les gens n'adhèrent pas..Mais regarde ou on en est , c'est géniale.. Et puis nous on t'adore donc pourquoi les fans n'aimeraient pas.. sourit-il.

\- Ouais t'as raison..

\- Bien sur que j'ai raison! Si tu veux tu peux venir chez nous , on va regarder l'épisode avec Cliff et Jared devant une bonne bière..

\- Non merci ça va aller.. Je vais rester chez moi , je dois parler à mes parents..

\- Tu devrais aller les voir à Noel..

\- Oui je vais essayer.. Merci Jay!

\- De rien ma belle , si tu as encore un coup au moral tu viens en parler d'acc?

Elle hocha de la tête , il lui fit un câlin rapide avant de retourner tourner une scène. Elle relut ses répliques et rejoignit le réalisateur pour tourner avec Sebastian.

Alice fut soulagée lorsqu'elle fut permise de rentrer chez elle. Elle se pressa et arriva vite chez elle , l'actrice prit une douche rapide avant de commander une pizza. Elle fit la vaisselle qui traînait tout en écoutant les infos.

Elle regarda l'heure sur l'horloge dans le salon et vit que l'épisode allait bientôt démarrer. Elle se précipita à la porte lorsque sa sonnette retentit , l'argent dans la main. Elle s'arrêta net en voyant Misha , le carton italien en main.

\- J'ai vu le livreur avant qu'il rentre je l'ai payé et je lui ai dit que je te l'apporterais..

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais là? demanda-t-elle d'un ton froid.

\- Je peux rentrer?

Elle se mit devant la porte , les bras croisés sur son ventre. Il souffla avant de la regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure , tu n'es pas une pute.. Tu es mon amie.. Avec des bénéfices.. voulut-il plaisanter.

\- Tu as changé d'avis?

\- Oui , alors tu veux bien partager une pizza avec moi?

Elle ne répondit pas et s'écarta , il se faufila à l'intérieur. Il enleva sa veste et la mit sur le porte manteau dans l'entrée. Elle prit du soda et l'amena dans le salon , Misha venait de déballer la pizza.

Il en coupa un bout et mordit dedans alors que la brune se laissait tomber à ses cotés. Elle prit une part et l'épisode commenç ne firent rien de plus que regarder la télévision ce soir là...

* * *

_** Alors qu'avez vous pensé de cette suite? Vous aimez toujours?**_

_**A bientôt!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Hello ! _**

**_Merci pour vos reviews! :)_**

**_ENCORE UN CHAPITRE M DANS CE CHAPITRE_**

**_Bonne lecture!_**

* * *

Les semaines défilèrent.. Alice et Misha ne reparlèrent plus de leur petite dispute sur leur relation. Ils continuaient de se voir régulièrement, couchant ensemble presque tous les jours..

Ils étaient insatiables l'un de l'autre si bien qu'ils avaient la clés de l'appartement de l'autre.. "C'était plus facile lors d'envie pressante" avait dit Misha..Noel approchait à grand pas et Alice avait le moral dans les chaussettes..

Demain elle allait passer son réveillon seule.. Les avions étaient surbookés et ni eux ni elle n'avaient su prendre un vol pour la fête familiale. Alice ne l'avait dit a personne , trop triste de partager cette nouvelle.

Elle savait déjà que Jared et Jensen allait fêter Noel a Austin. Et puis elle ne pouvait pas le proposer à Misha.. Elle se souvenait très bien de sa réaction pour une pizza..

Elle ne lui dirait pas mais elle adorait les moments passés avec lui.. Et même si elle était plus que satisfaite sexuellement , elle avait parfois dur de le voir partir a peine fini..

Mais les règles qu'ils s'étaient imposés était la barrière à ne pas franchir. Et pour être honnête sa relation avec Misha comptait beaucoup pour elle même si ce n'était que du sexe dans un premier temps..

Mais quand il la touchait , elle se sentait plus vivante que jamais. Même avec ses ex , elle n'avait jamais autant ressenti dans une relation sexuelle. C'est pour cela qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas perdre son amant..

Ils étaient amis avec quelques petits plus et c'était suffisant.. voulut-elle se convaincre.

Elle souffla en passant que cela ne lui suffisait pas. Elle aimait vraiment le sexe avec Misha mais elle avait besoin de chaleur, d'amour et l'acteur ne lui en donnerait pas comme elle le voulait.. Elle essaya de se convaincre qu'elle était juste fatiguée mais elle savait très bien ce qu'il se passait..

Elle n'écouta pas la petite voix dans sa tête et partit se coucher. Elle avait eu fini de tourner depuis deux jours déjà , Misha seulement depuis hier et il ne l'avait pas contacté..

Alice ne l'avait plus vu depuis deux jours et le manque commençait à se faire ressentir.. Ce n'était vraiment pas bon! Elle ne devait pas aller sur cette route là.. Elle finirait par souffrir..

Elle se rassura en se rappelant que Misha avait changé depuis quelques temps. Il était moins abrupte avec elle , plus tendre. Il avait accepté de passer des soirées avec elle , en tant qu'ami bien sur..

Elle passait de merveilleuses soirées à ces cotés, il la faisait toujours rire et dès qu'il était là elle oubliait tous ses soucis.. Et vu le sourire qui ne quittait pas son visage , elle avait comprit que lui aussi aimait passer du temps avec elle.

Plus les jours passaient et plus elle craquait pour l'acteur. Il la faisait se sentir toute chose et quand il la regardait avec désir , elle se sentait tellement spéciale..

Mais cette relation autant elle l'a rendait heureuse mais autant elle la tuait à petit feu.. Car elle s'enfonçait dans cette relation qui n'était que charnel pour lui.. Alors qu'elle se transformait en autre chose pour elle..

Elle s'endormit difficilement cette nuit-là. Elle finit par trouver le sommeil et rejoignit les bras de Morphée..

..

Misha enfonça la clé dans la serrure , il ouvrit doucement la porte et appuya avec sa main pour ne pas faire de bruit. Il enleva sa veste et se dirigea de suite vers la chambre tout en enlevant sa chemise.

La porte était entrebâillée , il la poussa de la main et entra dans la pièce. Alice était couchée sur ventre , le t-shirt remontée légèrement dévoilant sa chute de rien. Elle avait une jambe sortie et enroulée autour du drap et ses cheveux recouvraient l'oreiller.

Misha finit en boxer puis se mit sur le lit. Il avança comme un animal en chasse et monta sur Alice. Il embrassa sa chute de reins avant de remonter le t-shirt pour poursuivre sa progression.

Il remonta ses mains le long de son ventre et tout en continuant ses baisers , il titilla ses seins. Il était déjà en train de durcir et son sexe eut un soubresaut lorsque Alice gémit encore dans son sommeil.

Il ne put se retenir de grogner lorsque son sexe tendu dans son boxer frôla les fesses de la jeune actrice. Il remonta le t-shirt au maximum , embrassant chaque parties dévoilées.

Il enleva le drap et enleva doucement le short d'Alice. Il sut qu'elle était réveillée lorsqu'elle gémit plus fort. Elle haleta et il sourit lorsqu'elle serra sa main qui se trouvait sur son sein , augmentant la pression..

Il se frotta contre elle et il haleta lorsqu'elle tira son t-shirt. Elle se retourna et lui prit la bouche fiévreusement , elle releva le bassin et toucha son érection. Ils s'embrassèrent quelques instants avant qu'elle ne retourne la situation.

Il se retrouva couché sur le dos , se contorsionnant sous les baisers experts de son amante. Il gémit lorsqu'elle descendit son boxer. Elle joua avec lui en le faisant patienter , elle embrassa ses cuisses et son aine sans jamais toucher son sexe tendu..

\- Han.. grogna-t-il.

Elle le prit enfin en bouche et il fut grandement excité en la voyant prendre son sexe en bouche , les yeux fixés sur lui.. Il reposa sa tête sur le coussin , baladant sa main dans ses cheveux sans la forcer a quoi que ce soit..

\- Han..Bordel.. Tu me rends fou.. cria-t-il.

Elle fit plusieurs mouvements de va et viens puis délaissa son pénis pour remonter vers lui. Il l'embrassa goulûment , se goûtant dans sa bouche. Elle quitta sa bouche et ouvrit le tiroir pour prendre un préservatif..

Elle le déroula et lui enfila et sans qu'il ne puisse réagir , elle s'empala sur lui.. Ils se figèrent tous les deux , enfin complets.. Elle se mit à bouger et Misha qui avait ses mains posées sur ses hanches se mit à la caresser..

Elle griffa ses pectoraux tout en gémissant. Il resta immobile perdu dans son plaisir , ne quittant pas des yeux d'Alice qui bougeait sur lui.. Il l'a trouvait absolument magnifique , époustouflante..

Ses cheveux cachaient a moitié sa poitrine et son corps se mouvait merveilleusement. Il se releva et l'embrassa passionnément tout en accompagnant ses mouvements.. Il se recula pour ne rien rater du spectacle , elle était au bord de l'orgasme , il avait appris à reconnaitre les signes.

Elle se cambra et se crispa tout en criant , il embrassa son corps avant de s'enfoncer en elle encore une fois et de jouir à son tour. Il tomba sur le lit , frappé par son orgasme. Elle se coucha sur lui , peinant à reprendre son souffle.

Il aurait voulu rester comme cela pour l'éternité , Alice sur lui.. Transpirant de sueur et son parfum de vanille lui envahissant les narines. Il se crispa face à cette pensée.

Il se retira de la brune et l'obligea à s'enlever de sur lui.. Misha se sentit mal de voir Alice sur le lit , nue et se recouvrant d'un drap.. Il enfila son pantalon alors qu'elle se levait et se mettait devant lui.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

\- Je.. Je dois y aller..

\- Quoi? Mais tu viens d'arriver.. argumenta-t-elle.

\- Je restes pas , tu sais bien...

\- Tu es juste venu tirer ton coup c'est tout!? cracha-t-elle.

\- Ouais.. Et tu aurais fait pareil si je serais pas venu et tu le sais très bien..

\- Oui! avoua-t-elle. Mais je serais pas partie dès qu'on aurait eu fini..

\- Qu'est ce qui tourne pas rond chez toi!? se fâcha-t-il.

\- Ce qui tourne pas rond chez moi! Tu es sérieux la.. Tu viens pour me baiser et puis basta! cria-t-elle

\- Je t'avais qu'il y aurait rien de plus.. Et tu avais pas l'air de t'en plaindre i minutes.. dit-il en haussant le ton.

\- Sale con!

Elle le fusilla du regard avant de partir se réfugier dans la salle de bain. Le cœur de Misha claqua en même temps que la porte , il se figea quelques instants avant d'enfiler sa chemise et de quitter la chambre.

Il dut se retenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas retourner la voir. Il ferma la porte violemment et rentra chez lui , laissant son cœur dans l'appartement de la jeune actrice..

* * *

_** Leur relation devient de plus en plus ambiguë.. **_

_**Misha l'a encore énervé mais il se fera pardonné prochainement.. **_

_**A bientot**_!


	9. Chapter 9

**_ Hello !_**

**_Merci à toutes et tous pour vos reviews et pour votre lecture :)_**

**_Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

Misha ne lui donnant aucun coups de fils , ne lui envoya pas de sms. Alice avait le coeur en miettes , elle l'avait entendu partir. Elle avait jeté ce qui se trouvait sur l'évier sous le coup de l'énervement.

Elle enclencha la douche et quand l'eau fut suffisamment chaude , elle se glissa dans la cabine. Elle passa son visage sous la douche , fermant les yeux. Elle mouilla ses cheveux puis laissa l'eau couler sur son corps.

Elle prit son shampoing et se savonna énergiquement les cheveux avant de se laver le corps. Elle se rinça puis sortit de la douche , elle se ressuya avec un essuie et en enroula un autre autour de ses cheveux. Elle se sécha rapidement les cheveux puis remis son pyjama et après avoir bu un coup d'eau , repartit se coucher.

.

Misha quitta rapidement l'immeuble. Il s'assit derrière son volant et démarra rapidement. Qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait le rendre fou! Elle lui faisait tourner dans tous les sens du terme..

Il prit son téléphone et son numéro s'afficha sur l'écran. Il hésita avant de fermer son téléphone et de le remettre dans sa poche. Il arriva rapidement chez lui , il enleva sa veste et s'en voulut lorsqu'il sauta sur son téléphone en voyant un message.

Il fut déçu en voyant un message de Jensen , ce dernier lui souhaitant de joyeuses fêtes et lui signalant que lui et Jared allaient prendre l'avion. Il leur répondit rapidement.

Il partit prendre une douche et puis se mit au lit. Demain , il se ferait pardonné pour sa réaction.. Du moins il l'espérait..

Il se réveilla assez tard le lendemain, aujourd'hui c'était le réveillon de Noel . L'après midi était déja entamée , heureusement qu'ils devaient allé les chercher qu'à 17h. Il mangea un petit truc devant la télévision.

Misha fit ensuite la vaisselle et rangea son appartement. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de le ranger ces derniers temps et puis il devenait vite dérangé suite aux nombreuses frasques sexuelles d'Alice et lui. Il sourit intérieurement quand il repensa à la fois , Alice avait débarqué chez lui alors qu'il était en congé..

Elle avait ouvert la porte rapidement , il n'avait pas eu le temps de dire un mot qu'elle avait sauté sur sa bouche et avait arraché sa chemise.. Il secoua la tête et reprit ses esprits , se sentant déjà excité rien qu'à ce petit flash-back..

Quand il eut fini , il partit prendre une douche. Il sortit ensuite une belle chemise bleu et un pantalon noire. Il se parfuma et mit un peu de gel dans ses cheveux.

Il prit ses clés de voiture tout en enfilant sa veste .Il visa une casquette sur sa tête et sortit. Il prit sa voiture en direction de l'aéroport. Il trouva rapidement une place et après avoir fermé sa voiture il rentra dans le bâtiment vitré.

Il se mit devant la porte de débarquement et attendit doucement. Ils savaient a quoi il ressemblait , ayant reçu une description par sms. Il attendit quelques instants avant de les voir apparaître.

Il leur fit un signe et sourit en voyant l'enthousiasme de la brune. Elle le prit chaleureusement dans ses bras et il rigola tout en lui rendant son étreinte. Il serra la main du père.

La maman d'Alice sortit un petit carnet et écrit rapidement.

"Merci pour avoir réussi à nous trouver une place.. Nous étions tellement triste de ne pas pouvoir passé Noel avec elle.."

Il lui répondit tout en parlant doucement et faisant attention de bien articuler.

\- Je vous en prie Madame Criss.. Cela était très important pour moi.. Elle n'est vraiment pas bien depuis quelques jours..

Carla hocha de la tête avant d'écrire qu'elle le remerciait et qu'il pouvait l'appeler Carla et son mari Joshua. Il opina du chef et prit leur valise. Il les guida vers sa voiture et le couple s'installa derrière.

.

Alice n'avait envie de rien en se levant le lendemain matin. Il était 17h et elle était toujours en pyjama. Elle avait eu du mal à s'endormir la nuit précédente et n'avait trouvé le sommeil que tôt au matin.

Elle s'était réveillée i heures. Elle avait mangé une tonne de céréales devant la télévision , bien emmitouflée en dessous de sa couverture. Elle n'avait envie de rien et surtout elle ne fêterait pas Noel..A quoi bon vu qu'elle était seule?

Elle n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de Misha et ses parents ne répondaient pas au téléphone. Elle souffla sur son chocolat chaud tout en regardant " Maman j'ai raté l'avion".. Cette journée allait être pitoyable tout comme son état...

Elle fut surprise en entendant la sonnette retentir et il fallut de peu pour qu'elle se renverse du chocolat sur elle. Elle s'enleva de ses couvertures et déposa sa tasse sur la table. Elle mit paresseusement ses pantoufles et se dirigea à pas de plombs vers la porte d'entrée.

Elle ne regarda pas dans le judas.. Elle n'attendait personne cela devait être une erreur. Elle se recoiffa un peu et ouvrit la porte. Elle sentit son coeur s'arrêter en voyant ses parents sur le pas de la porte...

Sa mère trépigna sur place avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Elle sentit les larmes monter lorsque son père caressa ses cheveux. Carla l'embrassa partout sur le visage avant de la regarder droit dans les yeux. Son père l'enlaça à son tour et la souleva du sol. Elle rit de joie avant de serrer ses bras autour de son cou.

Son père la reposa par terre. Elle se recula et parla à ses parents en langage de signe.

\- Comment avez vous fait?

Sa maman lui répondit seulement de regarder derrière eux. C'est alors qu'elle vit Misha qui s'était mis à l'écart. Elle s'éloigna de ses parents et se mit devant lui.

\- C'est toi qui les a amené? demanda idiotement.

\- Oui je voulais te faire plaisir.. Et me faire pardonner pour mon comportement..

\- Merci... répondit-elle émue.

Elle lui glissa un bisou sur la joue avant de lui faire un câlin. Carla tapa des pieds sur le plancher pour se faire remarquer. Elle les pressa à l'intérieur leur faisant remarquer qu'ils n'allaient pas passer le réveillon dans le couloir.

Alice rit avant de suivre ses parents à l'intérieur suivi de Misha. A peine , venait-elle de fermer la porte que sa mère la prit par le bras. Elle lui rapidement qu'elle ne devait pas rester comme cela pour une fête et qu'elle devait enfiler une jolie robe.

Elle la conduisit dans la chambre et se dirigea vers la garde robe. Elle sortit trois robes et lui demanda de choisir.

\- Maman attends.. J'ai rien prévu pour manger et...

Sa mère la calma de suite , lui révélant que Misha avait tout prévu et qu'un traiteur s'occuperait du repas. Elle la poussa ensuite dans la salle de bain avec sa robe noire pailletée dans la main. Alice s'exécuta et partit prendre une douche. Quand elle eut fini , elle enfila sa robe se maquilla et se fit un joli chignon.

Elle sortit ensuite et sourit devant la joie de sa maman. Elle lui dit qu'elle était absolument époustouflante.

\- Merci maman mais c'est toi la plus belle..

Sa mère rougit un peu avant de prendre son visage en coupe et de l'embrasser sur le front. Les deux brunes retrouvèrent les deux hommes dans le salon. Misha avait disposé la table et servit des coupes de champagnes.

Il se tourna vers elle et elle lui sourit doucement. Elle se sentit frissonner en voyant son regard sur elle. Elle rit intérieurement en le voyant avaler sa salive avant de lui tendre une coupe. Une demi-heure plus tard , le traiteur sonna à la porte et Misha partit lui ouvrir.

Le repas fut absolument délicieux et ils terminèrent sur le coup de minuit. A la fin du repas , Alice mit un peu de musique. La jeune actrice rit lorsque son père lui fit une révérence avant de lui tendre la main et le coeur de Misha battit à la chamade.

Le père posa d'abord sa main sur le baffe pour ressentir le rythme et l'invita a danser. Il la fit tournoyer et danser dans tous les sens et son sourire ne quitta pas son visage. Misha assit sur le divan profitait du spectacle.

Il emmena la maman d'Alice danser et au bout de deux chansons il se retrouva avec Alice dans les bras. Il posa sa main sa tête et sa main dans la sienne. Ils ne quittèrent pas du regard pendant tout le slow. Misha frissonna lorsqu'il sentit Alice jouer avec ses racines de cheveux.

Il ne put s'empêcher de rigoler lorsque la brune se frotta discrètement contre lui.

\- Arrête de me chauffer.. dit-il d'une voix rauque

\- Moi? Je ne fais rien.. dit-elle d'un air taquin

\- Tu vas voir après.. ria-t-il.

\- Je me réjouis.. Et puis je dois te remercier..

Elle s'éloigna de lui et fit comme si de rien n'était.

.

Ses parents décidèrent de partir deux heures plus tard. Alice leur proposa de rester à son appartement plusieurs fois mais sa mère insista pour séjourner à l'hôtel. Elle lui lança un clin d'œil avant de l'embrasser et de partir.

A peine la porte fermée , elle sentit Misha derrière elle. Elle haleta lorsqu'il se colla à elle , il l'embrassa dans le cou et elle gémit lorsqu'il prit sa peau entre ses lèvres pour lui faire un suçon.

Elle se retourna rapidement et l'embrassa fiévreusement. Elle déboutonna rapidement sa chemise alors qu'il la plaquait contre la porte. Il la porta et elle mit ses jambes de chaque coté de ses hanches.

Il en profita pour descendre la tirette de sa robe. Il grogna en voyant qu'elle ne portait pas de soutien gorge. Il se mit à embrasser ses seins , elle gémit lorsqu'il prit ses tétons en bouche.

\- Han.. Mish..

Il la garda contre lui et les emmena dans la chambre. Ils se déshabillèrent rapidement , il embrassa son ventre avant de la retourner doucement. Il déposa une lignée de baisers mouillés le long de sa colonne vertébrale avant de la relever.

Il embrassa sa chute de rein avant de prendre un préservatif dans la table de nuit et de l'enfiler rapidement. Il entra son sexe en elle tout en la tenant par les hanches.

Quand il fut entièrement en elle , il posa ses mains sur les siennes tout en commençant un mouvement de va et viens. Il gémit lorsqu'elle se mit à accompagner ses mouvements. Le plaisir était tellement fort qu'il était douloureux. Mais quelque chose clochait...

Alice ne cessait de gémir et Misha ne sortait que des grognements. Mais pourtant il n'était pas pleinement satisfait. Il se releva et passa ses mains sur son ventre pour la relever et la coller contre son torse.

Il caressa ses seins avant de descendre sa main vers le sud. Elle se cambra contre lui , la tête penchée contre son épaule , lorsqu'il la caressa. Il l'embrassa dans le cou tout en continuant ses mouvements.

\- Han.. Oui.. Continue.. gémit-elle

Ils avaient plusieurs fois pratiquer cette position et pourtant ce soir Misha regrettait de l'avoir initié. Evidemment qu'il ressentait du plaisir mais il ne pouvait pas la voir..

Il sortit d'elle et ne fit pas attention aux gémissements de frustration de l'actrice. Il la plaça sur le dos et a peine eut-elle le temps de s'installer qu'il rentrait de nouveau en elle.

Elle se cambra lorsqu'il augmenta ses mouvements de bassin. Sa vision se floutait mais il voulait qu'elle vienne avant lui. Son ventre se serra lorsqu'elle cria et jouit , tremblotant entre ses bras..

Il donna un dernier coup de reins avant d'atteindre l'orgasme. Il se bougea de sur elle et se mit à coté. Il attendit quelques instants et se leva à contre cœur , prêt à partir.. Il venait déjà de déconner..

\- Misha.. Attends..

Assis sur le lit , il ne se retourna pas.

\- Je sais qu'on a dit qu'on restait pas mais.. Mais j'ai envie que tu restes , il est tard et c'est.. C'est Noel.. S'il te plait.. On peut dormir en amis.. Il n'y pas de mal la dedans...

Il se retourna et hocha la tête. Alice posa juste sa main sur son bras en signe de remerciement et se coucha. Il fit de même mais lui tourna le dos. Épuisé par leur fulgurant orgasme , ils s 'endormirent rapidement.

Misha fut le premier réveillé le lendemain. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant Alice tourner vers lui , sa main sur son torse. Il sortit du lit et s'habilla sans faire de bruit.

Il enleva une mèche qui barrait son visage puis l'embrassa longuement sur le front. Il partit sans faire de bruits..

* * *

**_ Alors qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre?_**

**_Misha s'est bien fait pardonné.. _**

**_A bientot!_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Hi!_**

_**Je vous remercie pour vos reviews , c'est grâce à vous que j'ai la force de continuer cette histoire :)**_

_**Je dis BIENVENUE à yakusokuyumi qui m'a rejoint à mon plus grand étonnement mais pour mon plus grand plaisir.. Merci à toi d'avoir lu malgré tes appréhensions**_

**_Vous connaissez cette fic maintenant donc M :)_**

**_J'espère_****_ que cette suite vous plaira , bonne lecture!_**

* * *

Alice se réveilla seule. Elle souffla et sortit rapidement du lit. Elle partit prendre une douche puis quand elle fut prête elle déjeuna. Elle prit son téléphone et envoya un message à sa mère.

Elle se sentait tellement mal. Elle se sentait seule et elle sentait que si elle ne les voyait pas elle déprimerait. Sa mère lui répondit rapidement vu le contenu du message. Elle la prévint qu'elle arrivait.

En effet , sa sonnette retentit à peine 10 minutes plus tard. Alice ouvrit rapidement et pris sa maman en otage. Elle la serra très fort avant de s'excuser et de les faire entrer. Alors que son père enlevait leurs manteaux, sa mère inquiète la questionna.

\- Désolé maman , c'était pas vraiment une urgence..

Alice sentit son cœur se serrer lorsque sa maman lui demanda ou était son petit copain. Elle secoua la tête et s'assit sur le divan , sa mère prit place à coté d'elle. Sentant sa détresse elle l'embrassa sur la tempe.

La sourde lui demanda de lui parler en langages des signes. Alice hésita , elle avait toujours dit à sa mère. Mais ce sujet était délicat , elle prit sa décision en voyant le regard de sa maternelle.

\- C'est pas mon petit copain , on couche juste ensemble..

Sa mère semblait un peu choquée mais lui répondit rapidement. Elle se fâcha en lui disant qu'elle allait souffrir car elle savait très bien que sa fille ne savait pas coucher sans sentiments.

\- Je sais maman j'ai merdé..

Elle regarda sa mère lui répondre.

\- Je commence à ressentir des sentiments maman et je sais pas quoi faire... Il ne m'aime pas comme ça il aime les moments passés dans le lit c'est tout.. finit-elle

Eva lui demanda alors d'arrêter cette relation. Alice hocha aussitôt la tête.

\- Non je.. Je peux pas..

Elle sentit des larmes bordés ses yeux lorsque sa mère lui fit remarquer que Misha ne ressentirait sans doute jamais rien pour elle et qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'elle souffre.

\- Mais et si il a des sentiments?

"Je ne sais pas si en a mais tu devrais en avoir le cœur net.. Si tu veux vraiment tu n'as qu'a le rendre jaloux.." proposa sa mère.

\- Comment?

" Tu es une super jolie fille et puis tu es connue.. Tu trouveras facilement..."

\- Je sais pas si j'en ai l'envie

" On a bien d'accord que vous ne faites que coucher ensemble.. Alors tu peux faire ce que tu veux.. Et s'il réagit tu sauras qu'il n'est pas indifférent.."

Alice hocha la tête.

Les jours passèrent et le nouvel an arriva. Alice passa la première partie de sa soirée avec ses parents et elle sortit plus tard dans la soirée. Elle n'avait pas le moral depuis plusieurs jours , Misha ne l'avait plus rappelé depuis le soir du réveillon.

Elle n'avait plus aucune nouvelle de lui , pitoyablement elle surveillait son twitter. Elle se souvenait avoir jeté son iPhone en voyant ses nombreuses publications et certaines photos avec des filles.

Elle avait pris sa décision , elle allait sortir et s'amuser. Elle allait boire, danser et se trouver un mec. Chose qu'elle ne faisait jamais , elle l'emmènerait chez elle et elle en profitera.

Le sorteur l'a reconnu et la fit rentrer rapidement. Elle se dirigea au bar et se commanda un cocktail. Elle fut soulagée d'être emmenée dans un coin VIP , elle était sure de ne pas trop s'attirer des ennuis dans le cercle fermé.

Elle s'enfila des verres et quand une de ses chansons préférées passa , elle partit danser. Plusieurs hommes la rejoignirent et elle dansa sensuellement avec. C'était surement une mauvaise habitude mais depuis qu'elle était adolescente elle noyait son chagrin dans la danse et parfois les boissons fortes.

Misha n'était pas là , elle était déprimée alors elle s'en foutait de se faire peloter par le premier venu. Lorsque le beau brun lui proposa de s'éclipser elle accepta. Elle lui donna son adresse et ils partirent vers son appartement.

A peine eut-elle le temps d'ouvrir la porte que l'inconnu la poussa contre le mur et l'embrassa férocement. Elle répondit à son baiser mais ne ressentit rien. Il la caressa et la déshabilla rapidement.

Le mec était finement musclé et avait les yeux bleus. Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit et se laissa faire. Il ne remarqua pas son manque d'enthousiasme , mit un préservatif et rentra en elle. Il la regarda a peine perdu dans son plaisir.

Elle gémit mais plus d'inconfort que de plaisir. Elle simula tout le long tandis qu'il jouissait en elle. Il se retira et se coucha sur le dos.

\- Ouah c'était géniale..

\- Casse toi.. répondit-il.

\- Pardon? posa-t-il.

\- Casse toi..répéta-t-il agressive.

\- D'accord t'énerves pas..

Il se rhabilla rapidement alors qu'elle s'isolait dans la salle de bain. Elle se mouilla le visage et partit se laver rapidement , honteuse.

.

Misha ne cessait de regarder son téléphone. Il était rentré chez sa mère pour le fêter le nouvel an avec son frère jumeau. Il avait fait le lâche encore une fois , il savait qu'il aurait une crise en rentrant pour son manque de nouvelles.

Il lui restait deux jours avant de recommencer à tourner , il avait décidé de prendre l'avion pour rentrer au Canada. Il n'arrivait pas à l'assumer mais Alice lui manquait , il n'avait pas arrêté de penser à elle durant toute son absence.

Il prit le premier avion , voulant arriver le plus tôt possible. Il venait à peine d'atterrir qu'il se mettait derrière le volant et se mit en route. Il était 18h et il savait que la jeune actrice était chez elle.

Il résista à l'idée de lui prendre un bouquet , trouvant cela trop ambiguë. Il sourit en voyant de la lumière dans l'appartement. Il savait qu'il ne recevrait pas un accueil chaleureux mais il saurait se faire pardonner..

Il sortit de la voiture , il ne prit pas sa valise. Il se dépêcha de rentrer et courut pour se faufiler dans l' entra la clé dans la serrure , heureux de la revoir malgré tout. Il ferma la porte délicatement. L'acteur enleva sa veste et la posa à l'entrée.

Il entendait de la musique venant de la cuisine , Alice était surement en train de cuisiner. Il espérait bien la trouver en train de danser ou chanter comme il l'avait tant de fois vu.. Mais quand il arriva , elle était immobile en train de remuer son mélange.

Il s'appuya contre le chambranle l'observant silencieux. Il aurait voulu la toucher et l'embrasser mais cela aurait été inapproprié et il savait qu'Alice le rejetterait. Elle se tourna enfin et sursauta brusquement faisait tomber le plat.. Tout se renversa par terre , il se précipita pour l'aider mais le regard noir de la brune le fit reculer..

Elle avait des gestes secs et brusques , il allait prendre cher.. Il souffla en la regardant ramasser par terre. Elle jeta son essuie dans l'évier énervée.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais la!? dit-elle agressivement.

\- Super l'acceuil.. râla-t-il malgré lui.

\- Tu t'attendais a quoi? Tu crois que tu peux débarquer quand tu veux? s'énerva-t-elle.

\- C'est pour ça que tu m'as donné une clef non? dit-il en haussant la voix.

\- Il faut pas me prendre pour une conne Misha.. J'en ai plus que marre! Alors casse toi..cria-t-il.

\- Fais gaffe parce que si tu me le dis encore une fois je me casse!

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard pendant quelques instants. Alice ne répondit rien et sortit de la pièce , il la suivit attrapant sa main. Elle le repoussa avec violence en lui jetant un regard noir.

\- Me touche pas! prévint-elle.

\- Je crois justement que tu veux que je te touches pas vrai!? Je suis désolé ok? J'étais parti fêter le nouvel an chez ma mère! se fâcha-t-il

\- Et un message cela t'aurait tué! On est amis je te rappelle!

\- Excuse moi de ne pas tout tourner autour de toi!

\- T'es vraiment trop con! Fous moi la paix..

Elle lui tourna le dos. Il résistait à l'envie de lui sauter dessus , elle faisait comme si elle rangeait. Il décida de s'approcher et la sentant réceptive , il posa sa main sur la sienne.

Il ne la repoussa pas lorsqu'elle se retourna et lui prit la bouche violemment. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et répondit à son baiser avec hardeur. Elle lui enleva rapidement son t-shirt et il fit pareil avec son top.

Il l'embrassa dans le cou alors qu'elle griffait son dos. Il la porte et l'emmena dans la chambre , le soutien gorge abandonné sur la route. Il dégrafa son pantalon et il lui arracha son slim et l'embrassa rapidement.

Ils étaient affamés l'un de l'autre , l'envie était trop pressante. Il caressa ses seins et son corps avant de se surélever pour prendre un préservatif. Il ouvrit le tiroir et se crispa en voyant un emballage ouvert et jeté nonchalamment.

\- Tu as couché avec d'autres mecs?

Elle répondit silencieusement en se figeant. Putain pourquoi est ce que cela lui faisait si mal!?

\- On est libre.. murmura-t-elle difficilement.

Il ne répondit rien ne s'en sentant pas capable. Il prit la protection et l'enfila , il n'attendit pas plus longtemps et rentra en elle. Elle gémit longuement et il se sentit frémir , ce son lui avait manqué.

Il se mit à bouger avec frénésie , se noyant dans son corps. Il ferma les yeux , ne voulant pas s'imaginer Alice être touché avec quelqu'un d'autre. La question sortit sans qu'il s'en rende compte.

\- Tu as aimé?

\- Qu.. Han.. Quoi? haleta-t-il.

Il diminua la cadence ayant du mal à parler tout en faisant ses mouvements de bassins.

\- Tu as joui avec lui?

Il donna un coup de reins en voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas. Elle se cambra la respiration haletante. Elle le regarda de ses yeux pleins de désirs.

\- Non.. avoua-t-elle.

Le déclic se fit et il recommença ses va et vient. Il ne sut pas ce qu'il lui prit mais il lui fit plusieurs suçons un peu partout sur le corps comme pour marquer son territoire. Le cri de son amante le fit frissonner et il en fit un autre.

Il n'en pouvait plus , il se sentait venir. L'orgasme d'Alice le fit venir , il se coucha sur elle encore essoufflé. Il se retira d'elle et se coucha à ses cotés.

Quand ils eurent repris leur respirations , elle l'invita a prendre une douche. Ils commandèrent une pizza et il resta dormir , trouvant une excuse bidon.

* * *

**_ Alors qu'avez vous pensé de cette suite?_**

**_Misha jaloux?_**

**_A bientôt! _**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Hello!_**

**_Merci pour toutes vos reviews les filles vous êtes géniales_**

**_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!_**

**_M VERS LA FIN DU CHAPITRE_**

**_On se retrouve en bas :)_**

* * *

Misha au plus grand étonnement d'Alice , lui proposa de passer la dernière journée de libre tous les deux. Elle accepta bien évidemment heureuse de l'avoir à ses cotés. Ils partirent d'abord déjeuner dans un dîner avant d'aller voir un film au cinéma. Ils passèrent un bon moment devant une comédie.

Misha l'invita ensuite au restaurant et ils terminèrent la soirée chez lui. Elle dut se forcer à partir sachant très bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester. Il la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte et lui tendit sa veste.

\- On se voit demain?

Il hocha la tête et ouvrit la porte , elle se sentit ridicule d'attendre qu'il fasse un geste. Elle sourit timidement avant de finalement déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Elle s'éloigna ensuite de lui et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur.

Alors qu'elle poussait sur le bouton , elle ne quitta pas le regard de son amant. La cabine arrive et elle s'y faufila non sans avoir jeter un regard sur l'interprète de Castiel. Elle rejoignit le taxi qui l'amena chez elle.

Elle prit une douche rapidement puis enfila sa nuisette. Elle se faufila dans ces draps et regarda son téléphone , elle avait reçu un message des garçons pour dire qu'ils étaient bien arrivé et qu'ils lui souhaitaient une bonne nuit , elle y répondit avant d'éteindre sa lumière.

.

Alice recommençait sur les chapeaux de roues , elle avait de nombreuses scènes à tourner dans les prochains jours. Elle avait aussi de nombreux interviews , deux à la télévision , un à la radio et un pour un magazine. Rob venait aussi de lui dire qu'elle avait deux photo shoot en compagnie de Misha.

Elle était énormément stressée. Bien sur elle avait déjà posé, étant mannequin avant d'être actrice. Mais ce qui l'effrayait le plus c'était les interviews , elle n'avait jamais été assez connue pour en recevoir.

Elle jouait avec une mèche de cheveux tout en relisant sa réplique.

\- Ca va?

La brune se retourna et fit face à Jared.

\- Oui oui ca va et toi?

\- Oui je pète la forme , vous m'avez trop manqué.. confia-t-il.

\- Oh oui moi aussi je voulais repasser derrière l'écran.. rit-elle.

\- Tu stresses pour les interviews?

\- Comment tu sais ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Je me suis revu à mes tout début dans Gilmore Girls.. J'étais stressé comme un fou , j'avais les mains mointes et je transpirais..J'avais peur de dire quelque chose de stupide..

\- C'est exactement ce que je me dis..

\- Tu dois pas être nerveuse.. Tu connais ton perso mieux que personne et la série aussi vu que tu la suivais.. Donc aucune question ne saurait te poser de problèmes et puis ton premier c'est bien avec Mish non?

\- Oui on le fait ensemble..

\- Ben voila tu vois tu seras pas seule.. Enfin il vaudrait mieux parce qu'il répond pas vraiment aux questions.. rit-il.

\- Ah ouais.. Donc il va peut être me foutre dans la merde.. ricana-t-elle.

\- Non il va surtout de détendre.. sourit-il.

\- Merci..

\- Pas de quoi!

Ils se sourirent avant de se placer pour tourner la scène. L'avant midi se passa tranquillement mais au déjeuner quelque chose se tramait sans qu'elle le sache. Elle mangea entre Misha et Jensen et elle ne remarqua pas les œillades plus que suspectes qu'ils se lançaient.

Elle finit son assiette et se leva. Alice ne devait pas tourner de scènes pour l'instant, elle voulait aller revoir ses textes dans sa caravane. Alors qu'elle était dans l'allée elle n'entendit pas Jensen qui arriva derrière elle.

Il lui plaqua une tarte à la crème en plein milieu de la figue. Elle cria de surprise et se mit à rire en goûtant la crème. Elle se retourna le visage couvert de blanc , toute l'équipe rigolait.

\- Bande de salaud.. rit-elle.

Les garçons prirent de la crème avec leurs doigts et goûta. Elle en enleva une grande partie et courut après eux pour leur en mettre. Ils durent se calmer , les deux texans devant repartir tourner.

Elle leur sourit avant de partir dans sa caravane , elle avait vraiment besoin d'une douche. Elle enlevait sa veste lorsqu'on entra dans sa caravane. Elle se retourna pour faire face à Misha.

Il la poussa délicatement contre le plan de travail avant de l'embrasser goulûment. Il déposa ensuite des petits bisous pour récupérer la crème restante.

\- Tu es délicieuse.. murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille.

Elle gémit lorsqu'il aspira de la crème dans son cou. Elle fourragea ses cheveux et le rapprocha d'elle.

\- Tu dois pas aller tourner? articula-t-elle difficilement.

\- Pas tout de suite, seulement dans une heure... Et puis j'ai pas pu résister en te voyant comme cela.. Je voulais te goûter..

Il lui enleva son t-shirt et dégrafa rapidement son soutien gorge. Il l'embrassa passionnément , mêlant leurs langues ensemble. Il s'occupa ensuite de ses seins , les embrassant les titillant.

Elle réussit à enlever son imper et à déboutonner sa chemise. Elle gémit lorsque ses seins rencontrèrent son torse. Il lui arracha presque son jeans et peina pour enlever son pantalon.

Il grogna quand la jeune actrice se frotta contre son érection plus qu'apparente. Ils se mirent complètement nus et se sautèrent dessus pour s'embrasser fiévreusement. Il la porta jusqu'à la douche.

Il frotta son visage et elle mouilla ses cheveux. Il repoussa ses mains lorsqu'elle voulut les laver , il prit le shampoing et s'en chargea. Il lui massa le cuir chevelu avec beaucoup de douceur avant qu'elle ne se rince.

La brune le poussa ensuite contre le mur et s'agenouilla devant lui. Misha gémit lorsqu'elle le prit en bouche. Elle joua avec l'extrémité avant de le prendre presque entièrement.

Il ferma les yeux quelques instants profitant du plaisir avant de baisser les yeux et de se perdre dans son regard. Il posa sa main sur ses cheveux l'encourageant silencieusement.

Il haleta et l'éloigna de lui lorsqu'il se sentit proche. Elle se releva et il la mit à son tour contre le mur.

\- Je veux jouir en toi.. dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Il l'embrassa avant de sortir et d'enfiler un préservatif. Il la souleva et après l'avoir regardé, entra en elle. Il sourit en sentant son souffle contre son cou. Il l'embrassa sur la joue avant de la soulever , provoquant un mouvement de bas en haut.

\- Han Misha..

\- Tu es...parfaite..

Il se retint de crier lorsqu'elle participa , s'aidant des parois pour monter et descendre. Il se sentait proche , trouvant la scène trop excitante. Il fut soulagé lorsqu'elle se cambra et jouit dans ses bras.

Il ne lui fallut pas plus pour atteindre l'orgasme à son tour. Ils peinèrent à reprendre leurs respirations. Ils se lavèrent mutuellement avant de se réfugier dans un drap. Misha se sécha vite les cheveux se rendant compte qu'il devait partir.

Alice fut étonnée lorsqu'il l'embrassa avant de partir.

* * *

_** Alors que pensez vous de ce chapitre? **_

_**Que voudriez vous voir dans le prochain chapitre? :)**_

_**A bientot!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**_Hi !_**

**_ merci a toutes et tous pour vos reviews et votre soutien : )_**

**_Bonne lecture!_**

* * *

Alice ne sut pas vraiment comment cela arriva. Misha l'avait regardé et sourit discrètement comme il en avait pris l'habitude. Elle avait senti son coeur faire un énorme looping dans sa poitrine.

Cela lui avait fait extrêmement mal , si bien qu'elle avait crispé sa main sur son ventre. Sa respiration s'était accélérée et elle avait réalisée ce qu'il lui arrivait..

Tous ces mois à se voiler la face , a faire comme si de rien n'était. Acceptant ce qu'il lui voulait bien lui donner sans broncher..Maintenant tout était clair. Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas vu avant?

Elle avait déjà été amoureuse une fois , pourquoi n'avait-elle pas reconnu les signes? Tout lui été venu en pleine figure en seulement quelques secondes... Elle était amoureuse de Misha , elle l'aimait..

Elle avait relevé la tête et avait souri a Misha qui la regardait inquiet. Elle s'était levée et était partie se calmer dans les toilettes.

Elle avait pleuré ce jour la , elle ne sut pas vraiment si c'était de soulagement ou de tristesse.. Elle avait du faire semblant de rien et reprendre le shooting comme si de rien n'était..

Cela lui faisait du bien de se l'être avouer , elle avait l'impression de respirer enfin.. Tous ces mois de déni , ou elle se voilait la face. Alors oui elle était soulagée d'enfin réaliser qu'elle l'aimait..

Mais elle savait très bien qu'elle avait un gros problème et pas des moindres... Cet amour était sans doute à sens unique. Misha avait été clair dès le départ , il ne voulait pas de relations amoureuses.

Elle avait été d'accord et cela n'était pas prévu qu'elle tombe amoureuse , mais comment aurait-elle pu s'en empêcher!? Une petite voix au fond d'elle , lui murmurait que Misha l'aimait peut être aussi mais comment le savoir?

Elle se rappelait très bien de la relève numéro deux imposée par Misha , si l'un des deux comment à ressentir des sentiments il doit mettre fin à la relation..

Si elle la suivait , elle devait donc arrêter la relation.. Mais comment le pouvait-elle alors qu'elle venait de réaliser qu'elle l'aimait?

Elle ne serait plus capable de se passer de lui , de le voir tous les jours et faire comme si de rien n'était , alors que son coeur se déchirera à chaque fois qu'elle le verrait..

Elle ne saurait pas se passer de lui , elle avait besoin de leur relation même si pour lui c'était juste du sexe.. Elle avait pris sa décision , elle ne dirait rien.

Après tout cela faisait des mois qu'elle avait des sentiments et tout se passait bien non? Alors pourquoi se faire souffrir alors qu'elle pouvait l'avoir pour elle.. Elle était actrice , elle saurait caché ses sentiments.. Du moins elle l'espérait..

Cette révélation datait de plusieurs mois maintenant , nous étions maintenant en mai.. Alice avait vraiment cru que cela serait facile de cacher ses sentiments pour Misha mais elle avait de plus en plus de mal à les garder pour elle..

Elle avait l'impression d'acter en permanence , feignant la nonchalance alors qu'elle voulait l'embrasser sans arrêt.. Elle voulait se pendre à son cou et poser sa tête contre son épaule , elle voulait des gestes qu'il ne lui donnerait jamais..

L'idée d'arrêter tout lui été passé par la tête de nombreuses fois mais à chaque fois qu'elle y pensait son coeur se serrait douloureusement. Elle ne pouvait pas le quitter , elle avait besoin de lui à ses cotés.. Pourquoi être amoureuse faisait si mal?

Elle regarda son téléphone pour la centième fois en moins de dix minutes. Misha ne lui enverrait pas de messages il était à une convention en France , prévue de longue date.. Elle se retrouvait donc seule au Canada encore une fois , les boys étaient repartis a Austin avec leurs familles..

Misha devait revenir le lendemain si tout se passait bien , elle ne savait pas s'il viendrait la voir , probablement pas.. Ils avaient fait l'amour avant qu'il parte enfin elle avait fait l'amour , elle n'était pas sure que ce soit la même chose pour lui même s'il était très tendre avec elle..

Elle souffla tout en zappant à la télévision. Elle reprit une cuillère de glace caramel tout en regardant une comédie romantique. Elle se sentit pitoyable de pleurer devant ce film..

La jeune actrice ne tarda pas à se coucher.. Après tout elle n'avait rien d'autre a faire.. Elle serra le coussin à coté d'elle et s'endormit rapidement. Elle prit longtemps avant de daigner sortir de son lit..

Elle savait très bien ce qu'il l'attendait aujourd'hui. Elle allait passer sa journée à espérer un appel, un sms ou même la venue de Misha. Elle ne quitterait pas son téléphone des yeux et finirait déçue..

Autant dire qu'elle ne voulait vraiment pas sortir de son lit mais il était déjà 12h. Elle traîna des pieds jusqu'à la machine à café et regarda le liquide couler avec fascination. Elle le but rapidement et enclencha une deuxième capsule.

Elle se servit ensuite un bol de kellogs et s'installa à sa table , elle se mit à regarder des dessins animés sur les Toons. Elle mangea sans grand entrain , trouvant tout insipide.

Elle fit ensuite la vaisselle toujours en pyjama. Elle se détesta de regarder sur internet pour savoir quand l'avion de Misha atterrissait. 15h, au moins elle savait vers quel heure elle sera misérable..

Elle ferma avec rage mais surtout tristesse son ordi et partit en direction de la salle de bain. Il n'était parti que depuis 4 jours et sa présence provoquait un vide dans sa poitrine.

Elle en avait tellement marre de souffrir mais elle l'aimait. Et elle savait qu'elle serait dévastée s'ils se "séparaient". Elle se déshabilla lentement puis fila sous la douche.

Elle y resta presque une heure complète. La brune finit par sortir de la cabine , elle se sécha et partit dans sa chambre. Elle ouvrit son armoire et jeta son dévolu sur un pantalon de survêt et un t-shirt bien trop grand pour elle.

Elle espérait presque Misha ne vienne pas , vu la façon dont elle était habillée il la fuirait.. Mais il ne viendrait pas alors elle s'en fichait. Elle rangea un peu son appart' avant de prendre le nouveau bouquin qu'elle venait d'acheter.

Elle regarda la couverture et relut le résumé , avant de se lancer dans la lecture. Elle passa l'après midi à lire , ne s'arrêtant que pour les besoins primaires. Elle ne vit pas qu'il était passé 15h..

On toqua à la porte , elle releva la tête et vit qu'il était 17h. L'actrice fronça les sourcils , elle n'attendait personne et n'avait rien commandé. C'était surement une erreur ou peut être un fan qui avait trouvé son adresse.

Elle posa son livre sur la table basse puis se leva. Elle regarda sa tenue avant d'hausser les épaules. Elle ne regarda pas dans la judas et ouvrit la porte dans un geste brusque.

Misha lui faisait face un petit sourire en coin mais elle pouvait voir qu'il était un peu inquiet. Il s'invita dans l'appartement et ferma la porte , il se mit devant elle.

\- Je sais , je t'ai pas appelé.. Mais ça coûte super cher.. J'ai déposé mes affaires chez moi et je suis tout de suite venu ici pour..

Elle ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase , elle le prit par les pans de sa veste en cuir et lui prit la bouche. Elle prit sa nuque pour le rapprocher d'elle et enleva sa veste rapidement.

Elle frissonna lorsqu'il posa ses mains sur son ventre et remonta dans son dos. Elle s'éloigna quelque peu pour qu'il l'enlève. Elle frémit en voyant son regard rempli de désir sur sa poitrine nue.

\- Hum j'adore ce genre d'acceuil.

Elle en profita pour enleva sa chemise et la jeta a travers la pièce. Elle l'embrassa violemment , elle gémit lorsque sa poitrine rentra en contact avec sa poitrine. Elle dégrafa sa ceinture , elle fut étonnée lorsqu'il prit ses mains , l'arrêtant dans ses gestes.

Elle lui jeta un regard étonné.

\- Attends..J'ai.. J'ai pas pris de préservatifs..

\- C'est pas grave je prends la pillule..

Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps avant de la reprendre dans ses bras , l'embrassant avec passion. La brune reprit sa démarche et lui enleva son pantalon et son boxer dans le même mouvement.

Son envie de lui était puissante , elle le voulait maintenant. Elle se retint de crier lorsqu'il s'abaissa pour lui embrasser le front , lui enlevant son jogging. Il embrassa ses cuisses avant de se relever lentement.

L'acteur d'origine russe la porte jusque dans la chambre et gémit lorsqu'ils se laissèrent tomber sur le lit et que son érection frotta contre sa jambe. La passion entre eux était incontrolable , vive..

Si bien qu'il la pénétra aussi tot.. Il s'arrêta ayant peur de lui avoir fait mail. La jeune femme lui griffa le dos tout en criant mais pas de douleur. Tout en ne la quittant pas du regard il commenca a bouger en elle.

Il résista à l'envie de s'écrouler sur elle , c'était tellement bon sans protection. Il gémit lorsqu'elle posa ses jambes autour de lui et accompagna ses mouvements. Elle fermait les yeux mais il voulait la voir.

\- Regarde moi...

Elle peina à les ouvrir mais elle s'exécuta, le plaisir enflammait tout son corps. Cela n'avait jamais été aussi puissant entre eux et elle avait l'impression qu'il était différent.

Il l'embrassa doucement tout en accélérant ses mouvements de bassins , elle posa sa main sur sa nuque comme un point d'ancrage. Tout était tellement bon , tout était tellement fort.

Son coeur battait à la chamade et les mots se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il donna un mouvement plus brusque et elle jouit tout en criant.

\- Je t'aime! cria-t-elle

Misha fit les gros yeux et ne put retenir son orgasme juste au moment de la révélation qui changerait tout en eux. Il se retira d'elle alors qu'elle était couchée sur le dos essoufflée.

Il se leva rapidement du lit et s'habilla rapidement.

\- Mish..Mais..Qu'est ce que tu fais?

Il se retint de toutes ses forces de ne pas lui répondre , il s'habilla et partit rapidement de l'appartement laissant Alice seule sur le lit.

* * *

_** Ne me tuez pas xD**_

_**Alors à votre avis que va-t-il se passer dans le prochain chapitre?**_

**_A bientot_!**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Hey!_**

**_Désolé pour ce retard mais je suis énormément occupée :)_**

**_Merci pour vos reviews :)_**

**_Bonne lecture!_**

* * *

Misha n'avait pas réfléchi. Il avait fui et était parti se réfugier dans un bar privé de Vancouver. Il était venu boire un verre plusieurs fois avec Jensen et Jared mais ce soir il était seul.

Il rentra dans le bar , encore à moitié débraillé. Il ferma son téléphone , Alice ne cessant de l'appeller. Il passa sa main rageusement dans ses cheveux. Il releva la tête lorsqu'on l'interpella.

\- Qu'est ce que je vous sers?

\- Quelque chose de fort svp..

Le barmaid hocha de la tête avant de se tourner pour prendre un alcool fort. Il servit un shot a Misha qui l'enfila d'une traite. Il en demanda plusieurs heures et perdit le compte de ses verres.

Il tapa le petit verre sur le bar avec rage. Pourquoi avait-elle tout gâché? Pourquoi avait-elle crié ça !? Il était tellement en colère aussi bien contre Alice que contre lui. Il avait joui lorsqu'elle avait hurlé sa révélation.

Son coeur avait tambouriné très fort et il avait aimé cela , c'est comme si son orgasme avait été décuplé. Mais non il ne l'aimait pas! Il couchait avec elle c'était tout!

Il se tourna sur son siège , bien décidé à trouver une fille. Il remarqua une petite brune qui lui sourit grandement en voyant son regard sur elle. Il n'hésita pas , son état d'ébriété guidant ses actes.

Il s'approcha de la fille et lui parla à l'oreille. Elle rit comme une conne et il dut se forcer pour lui proposer de venir chez lui. Elle hocha la tête et il la prit par la hanche pour l'emmener dehors.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et il sentit l'odeur absolument nauséabonde du parfum bon marché qu'elle portait. Il n'attendit pas et lui prit la bouche , ce n'était pas le moment de douter.

Il l'emmena dans son appartement et la baisa. Et il se détesta car il ne pensa qu'à Alice tout le long , il jouit en imaginant son image. Il sortit de l'inconnue et lui dit agressivement de se barrer.

La fille s'offusqua tout en se rhabillant rapidement. Il n'aimait pas Alice.. Il ne l'aimait pas. Alors qu'il se répétait ça dans sa tête , il ne remarqua pas que son coeur s'arrêtait à chacune de ses pensées.

Il resta dans son lit , sentant les effluves d'Alice être remplacé par ce putain de parfum à la con. Il fixa le plafond , essayant de se convaincre qu'il s'en foutait de sa partenaire. Il se leva mécaniquement lorsqu'on sonna à la porte.

Il ouvrit la porte pour tomber sur Alice. Son coeur tambourina si fort qu'il résonna dans ses oreilles. Elle avait les yeux légèrement gonflés et le regard triste.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux? demanda-t-il.

Elle entra dans l'appartement sans sa permission. Il ferma la porte et se tourna vers elle , seulement vêtu d'un boxer.

\- Pourquoi tu es parti comme un voleur?

Il sentit toute sa colère retenue monter à la surface , son déni la faisant déborder.

\- Tu me poses vraiment la question! s'énerva-t-il.

\- Oui je pose la question! Et je veux une réponse , j'ai... J'ai pas arrêter de t'appeler..

\- J'avais pas envie de te parler! cracha-t-il

Ils s'affrontaient du regard , leur visages si proche l'un de l'autre. Misha feignit de ne pas voir le regard triste d'Alice lors de sa dernière phrase.

\- Qu'est ce que j'ai fait? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

\- Ce que tu as fait? répéta-t-il méchamment. Tu le sais très bien! Tu te rappelles de l'un de nos règles si l'un de nous ressent des sentiments il arrête la relation.

Il vit la lueur dans ses yeux changer , elle avait peur.

\- C'est sorti tout seul.. J'ai... Je le pensais pas!

\- Te fous pas de ma gueule ca va! cria-t-il.

\- J'étais en train de jouir j'ai pas contrôlé..

\- Justement!

\- Je t'aime pas , c'est pas ce que je voulais dire.. mentit-elle.

Elle mentait il le voyait et il se détesta parce qu'il souffrait en même temps qu'il la faisait souffrir.

\- Très bien alors vas y! Regarde moi droit dans les yeux et dis moi que tu m'aimes pas.. Que tout cela c'était que du cul pour toi! provoqua-t-il.

Il la blessait , son regard lui fit tellement mal mais il n'arrêta pas de la fixer. Son coeur rata un battement lorsque l'actrice baissa le regard.

\- C'est bien ce qui me semblait!

Alice tourna son regard et se figea , il suivit son regard et vit ce qu'elle regardait. La conne qu'il venait de se taper , avait laisser son soutien gorge sur la table basse. Il sentit son souffle se couper lorsqu'il vit le regard triste d'Alice.

\- Tu as baisé une autre? posa-t-elle.

Sa voix se brisa a la fin de la question.

\- Oui j'ai baisé une meuf..

Alice sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues. Misha n'en n'avait rien a foutre d'elle , mais elle devait en avoir la certitude sinon elle allait encore espèrer..

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça?

\- Parce que je suis libre.. J'ai aucun de compte a te rendre..

Elle ferma les yeux douloureusement.

\- Tu ne m'aimes pas?

Il resta silencieux quelques instants. Alice le regardait droit dans les yeux et sa colère prit le dessus.

\- Non et je t'aimerais jamais..

Alice sourit tristement. Le coeur de Misha se brisa , la lueur dans les yeux d'Alice se fana.

\- Je suis vraiment trop conne..

\- Je t'avais prévenu.. Tu étais au courant des règles et tu es la seule fautive.. Tu les a pas respectée.. accusa-t-il difficilement.

Alice était en colère et blessée. Mais pour qui le prenait elle ? Pour un jouet?

\- Parce que contrairement à toi , j'ai un coeur et j'ai des sentiments.. Mais je voudrais tellement ne rien ressentir parce que je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi conne et misérable! cracha-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

\- Tu étais prévenue!

\- Oui mais je pensais que tu finirais par ressentir des trucs pour moi comme moi j'en ai pour toi.. Bordel j'ai vraiment été stupide!

Il ne répondit rien. Il n'arrivait pas à parler son coeur se serrait a chacune de ses paroles.

\- C'est de ma faute! J'aurais du arrêter tout lorsque j'ai réalisé que j'étais amoureuse de toi.. Ca fait des mois que tu me prends pour une conne..

\- Je suis désolé..

Ses excuses sortirent d'elle même.

\- J'ai pas besoin de tes excuses! Je..

Elle retint un sanglot. Il aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras mais il ne fit rien. Elle souffla pour se calmer et releva la tête.

\- Laisse tomber.. On en a terminé.. Je.. Je me casse.. Tu as gagné j'abandonne..

\- Alice..

Il ne sut pas pourquoi il lui prit la main. Mais Alice le rejeta violemment , les yeux débordants de larmes.

\- Ne me touche pas!

\- Tu viens quand même a Rome?

Il se retint de se frapper pour cette question à la con. Il aurait du lui dire tout ce qu'il retenait depuis des mois , car si elle passait la porte il la perdrait. Mais il ne fit rien..

\- Je viens pour les fans pas pour toi..

Il hocha la tête et elle se détourna de lui. Elle ouvrit la porte et la claqua en partant. Misha resta figé , regardant la porte. Il avait l'impression que s'il fixait la porte , son amante allait franchir la porte son sourire époustouflant marquant son visage.

Mais Alice ne revint pas et l'acteur se sentit misérable et seul.

* * *

**_Alors que pensez vous de ce chapitre?_**

**_Comme je l'avais dit , Misha allait faire le con et il a bien merdé :/_**

**_A bientôt!_**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Hi!_**

**_Merci a celles qui ont reviewés et celles qui lisent :D_**

**_Bonne lecture!_**

* * *

Alice était en train de finir ses valises. Elle souffla tout en pliant un t-shirt. Misha était à une convention en Angleterre , elle l'avait vu depuis leur "rupture". Lors du dernier du tournage , elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à ne pas craquer.

Elle avait tenu et finit ses scènes , ensuite elle avait salué les boys qui étaient loin d'avoir fini de tourner. La jeune actrice avait eu du mal avec les scènes qu'elle tournait avec Misha , elle actait en permanence et c'était épuisant.

Maintenant que le tournage de la saison était terminé , elle avait eu quatre jours pour souffler mais demain elle allait le revoir pour la convention à Rome. Elle était épuisée aussi bien mentalement que physiquement.

Son coeur était en miette et sa tête la torturait du soir au matin , elle sentait son coeur se serrer à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à lui. Elle l'aimait mais lui.. Elle sentit les larmes border ses lèvres , elle secoua la tête refusant de les laisser couler.

Elle fignola sa valise et la ferma avec rage. Ces trois jours de convention allait être une horreur pour elle , le voir tous les jours. Mais le pire dans tous cela était qu'elle avait une convention avec lui , elle allait devoir faire semblant de rien et déconner sur scène pour faire plaisir aux fans..

Cette journée allait être très compliquée , elle aurait vraiment du mal à faire semblant de rien. Elle souffla , se décourageant déjà le jour avant.

Elle regarda l'heure sur son réveil et posa sa valise sur le sol. Elle partit vers la cuisine pour manger et s'y força. Elle avait l'impression d'être en mode automatique depuis plusieurs jours , cela allait faire bientôt un mois que sa relation était terminée et elle était toujours aussi misérable qu'au premier jour.

Elle devait combattre de toutes ses forces l'envie de l'appeler juste pour entendre sa voix. Elle laissa tomber sa fourchette , ayant perdu le peu d'envie de manger. Elle lava rapidement sa vaisselle avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain.

Elle prit une douche rapide avant d'enfiler sa nuisette , elle souffla en voyant qu'elle avait un peu grossi. Elle se noyait dans la nourriture depuis deux semaines , elle allait faire du sport pour récupérer sa taille.

Elle se coucha et mit son réveil pour le lendemain. Cliff venait les chercher tôt le matin , le réveil allait être rude. Elle se faufila sur les couvertures et serra son oreiller , elle trouva le sommeil rapidement cette nuit la.

.

Comme elle l'avait pressenti , elle eut beaucoup de mal à se réveiller le lendemain. Elle dut prendre une bonne douche et un café fort pour être vraiment réveillée. Elle s'habilla doucement et se maquilla.

Alors qu'elle venait de finir sa queue de cheval , on toqua à la porte. Elle trottina jusqu'à la porte et sourit à Cliff , elle l'embrassa et le garde du corps prit sa valise. Elle enfila sa veste et prit ses clés , elle ferma la porte de son appartement avant de suivre son ami.

Il mit sa valise dans le coffre avant de s'installer à l'arrière , elle lâcha un sourire en voyant les deux texans. Elle leur fit un câlin avant de s'attacher , elle remercia Jared qui lui tendit un autre café.

Elle se perdit un peu dans ses pensées , écoutant d'une oreille distraite la conversation des deux hommes. Elle reprit pieds dans la réalité lorsque Jensen l'appela.

\- Alice?

\- Oui ? Excuse moi , tu disais?

\- Je te demandais si tu avais des nouvelles de Misha..

Alice perdit de sa superbe , le nom de son ancien amant lui serra le coeur. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant le regard triste du texan , est ce qu'il savait? Elle détourna la tête ,ne voulant surement pas craquer devant eux.

\- Non.. Pourquoi j'en aurais.. dit-elle d'une petite voix.

\- Alice , ca va? demanda Jared.

\- Ca va.. Je suis fatiguée c'est tout..

Elle se força à sourire évitant de faire attention aux regards inquiets des deux acteurs. Elle tourna sa tête regardant le paysage de Vancouver pour se changer les idées. Le reste du voyage se fit dans le calme , seul la musique perçait le silence.

Ils finirent par arriver à l'aéroport , Jensen enfilait sa casquette alors que Jared mettait son bonnet. Elle visa la sienne avant de traîner sa valise. Ils croisèrent plusieurs fans qui les interpellèrent , elle fut heureuse lorsqu'une jeune fille lui demanda un autographe ainsi qu'une photo.

Elle n'avait jamais eu de fans avant et elle était tellement touchée par le retour de son personnage. Elle prit encore quelques photos avant de les saluer pour rejoindre les deux hommes.

Elle râla gentiment lorsque Jared lui prit sa valise pour la déposer sur le plateau. Elle leur sourit avant de partir acheter des gummys bears qu'elle leur tendit , sachant très bien qu'il les adorait.

Ils mâchouillèrent leurs nounours tout en se dirigeant vers leur porte d'embarcation. Alice fut soulagée de retrouver Jim et Sébastian , le français était un véritable rayon de soleil.

Elle s'installa entre lui et Jim derrière les J2 . Le vol se passa dans la détente entre vannes et taquineries. Ils regardèrent quelques comédies pour passer le temps , ils jouèrent aux cartes.

Alice finit par s'endormir sur l'épaule de Sebastian , épuisée. C'est Jim qui la réveilla délicatement en lui secouant l'épaule. Il tira la couverture qui la recouvrait et se leva voyant les 4 hommes la regarder en souriant.

Elle se leva doucement tendant la couverture à la Stewart. Pendant les treize heures de vol elle n'avait pas pensé à Misha , les quatre hommes lui occupant l'esprit sans le savoir mais lorsqu'elle le vit à l'aéroport italien toute la douleur lui revint en pleine tête.

Le sourire qui n'avait pas quitté son visage depuis leur départ disparut en une seconde en voyant son partenaire. Elle se sentit très mal , si faible tout d'un coup. Elle grimaça en ayant une nausée.

\- Alice ca va? s'inquiéta tout de suite Sebastian , qui était à ses cotés.

Elle vit tous les regards se tourner vers elle , elle frissonna en captant celui de Misha , elle baissa le regard avant d'hocher de la tête. Ils la regardèrent tous pendant quelques minutes avant de suivre Cliff et le chauffeur italien.

Alice lui suivit en silence , se retenant de s'effondrer sur l'asphalte. Elle devait se montrer forte mais elle avait vraiment du mal surtout quand elle le voyait... Elle rentra dans le bus à la suite des deux boys et de Misha.

Elle passa devant lui et vit qu'elle le regardait , avant elle se serait assise à coté de lui. Elle souffla avant de prendre place à coté de Jim , voyant Sebastian se mettre à sa place. Elle fit semblant de ne pas voir le regard de l'acteur d'origine russe fixé sur elle.

Jim comprit son état et fit tout pour la faire sourire à nouveau , elle le remercia silencieusement avant de prendre un bonbon tendu par l'acteur.

.

Ils arrivèrent à leur hôtel. On leur attribuèrent à chacun une chambre , elle sourit en voyant qu'ils étaient tous au même étage. Mais elle fit les gros yeux en voyant que la chambre de Misha était juste à coté de la sienne.

Elle prit sa clé et suivit les acteurs dans l'ascenseur. Elle rejoignit rapidement sa chambre , ne voulant surtout pas croiser son ancien amant. Elle posa sa valise sur le lit et ne regarda même pas l'incroyable chambre dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

Elle s'assit sur le lit et prit sa tête entre ses mains , ces trois jours de convention allaient être très long.

* * *

_**Voila j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre!**_

_**Le cast débarque à Rome , à votre avis comment va se passer cette convention.**_

_**Dans le prochain chapitre il y aura une petite révélation , à votre avis laquelle?.**_

_**A bientôt! **_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hey ! **_

_**Merci pour vos reviews )**_

_**Place à la suite , bonne lecture !**_

* * *

On toqua à sa porte quelques instants plus tard. Elle regarda dans le judas pour y voir Jensen de l'autre coté de la porte. Elle ouvrit rapidement la porte à l'acteur. Il lui sourit sur le pas de la porte.

\- On va aller faire le tour de la ville , ca te dit ?

Elle hocha de la tête vivement. Elle avait toujours rêvé de voyager et elle voulait voir Rome. La brune prit sa clé de chambre et ferma la porte.

Elle était un peu nerveuse , elle savait très bien que Misha serait là aussi. Ils retrouvèrent leurs partenaires à l'accueil ainsi que le garde du corps. Alice fit tout ce qu'elle put pour ne pas croiser le regard de son ancien amant. Elle fit semblant de rien et suivit les deux texans qui étaient devant .

Elle se faufila aux cotés du français et lui sourit avant de lever le regard pour regarder les monuments italiens.

Elle s'émerveilla devant la magnifique architecture de ses bâtiments. Elle n'aurait jamais cru voir la capitale de l'Italie un jour et maintenant elle s'y trouvait grâce à Supernatural.

Elle sourit tout en suivant les deux hommes après tout ils s'y connaissaient mieux qu'elle. Les deux acteurs principaux leurs montrèrent les meilleurs endroits de cette ville.

Ils furent accostés plusieurs fois pour des photos ou bien des autographes. Alice fut très heureuse de voir que des personnes la connaissaient déjà.

Elle prit la pose à coté d'un jeune fan. Elle fut flatté lorsqu'il lui révéla qu'il adorait son personnage , qu'il la trouvait très belle et qu'elle était l'une de ses personnages féminins dans la série. Elle se retint de pleurer , elle le remercia chaleureusement et accepta un câlin de l'adolescent.

Elle le salua de la main lorsqu'il rejoignit sa famille. Elle prit le mouchoir que lui tendait Sebastian.

\- Ca fait toujours bizarre hein ?

\- J'ai jamais eu de fans avant..

\- Ouais bienvenue dans le club.. ricana-t-il. Le week end sera tous le temps comme ça.

\- Je suis heureuse d'être là…

\- Je suis aussi content que tu sois là avec nous…

Il la prit contre lui pour lui faire un câlin. Elle put voir le regard noir de Misha sur eux , elle baissa le regard avant de se laisser guider par l'interprète de Balthazar.

Ils se baladèrent encore quelques temps avant de devoir rentrer à l'hôtel. La convention allait commencer…

.

Alice fut soulagée de savoir qu'elle n'ouvrait pas le bal. Jim et Sebastian étaient les premiers à passer sur scènes en solo puis venait son tour.

Ensuite elle aurait un panel son ami puis un avec Misha. Elle avait assez bien dormi mais elle dut se lever rapidement , un vomissement au bout des lèvres.

Elle courut jusqu'à la salle de bain et vomit dans la toilette. Elle se tint le ventre détestant de remettre sa nourriture.

Elle s'appuya contre la cuvette avant de se relever et de prendre un drap pour se ressuyer la bouche. Elle n'était pas du genre à vomir souvent alors que lui arrivait-il ?

Elle se releva et sortit sa trousse pharmaceutique. Alors qu'elle cherchait un médicament contre les nausées. Elle tomba sur sa boite de tampon rose.

Elle la prit en main pour ensuite la lâcher subitement comme si elle s'était brûlée. Elle posa sa main sur sa bouche , les questions pleins la tête.

Quand avait-elle eu ses règles pour la dernière fois ? Ce n'était pas possible à moins que …

Elle ferma les yeux , les souvenirs défilant dans sa tête. Elle se voit en train de dire à Misha qu'elle prend la pilule , elle le voit rentrer en elle sans protection.

Elle retint un sanglot en se remémorant la dernière fois qu'ils ont fait l'amour. Elle se voit pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps à cause de son inquiétude et là elle voit la plaquette de pilules avec les deux dernières gélules.

Elle se voit jeter la plaquette en même temps que tous les mouchoirs entassés sur sa table de nuit. Elle se souvint s'être dit qu'elle avait du retard à cause de son état misérable. Le fait qu'elle avait grossi…

Mais la révélation lui atterrit en pleine figure , ca fait un mois qu'elle n'a pas été réglée.

\- Ce n'est pas possible.. murmure-t-elle.

Elle ne sait pas pourquoi elle dit ca. Tout concorde , cela ne peut être que ça ! Mais au fond d'elle , la brune se dit que le destin ne peut pas s'acharner sur elle comme ça…

Elle ne peut pas être enceinte de Misha. Elle ne peut pas attendre un enfant d'un homme qui ne veut pas d'elle.

Et elle pleure car elle n'en peut plus , elle réalise ce qui est en train d'arriver . Elle est peut être enceinte de son ancien amant , celui qui n'en n'a rien a foutre d'elle. Celui pour qui elle crève d'amour mais qu'il l'a déjà oublié.

Elle avait toujours voulu avoir un enfant mais pas comme ça, pas seule. Elle posa sa main sur sa bouche , les larmes coulant abondamment sur ses joues.

Elle doit en avoir la preuve , être sûre. Elle prit une douche rapide , espérant se mettre les idées en place mais tout est floue.

Elle s'habille rapidement et se visse sa paire de lunettes. Elle sait qu'elle a les yeux gonflés à cause de ses larmes.

Elle arrive à sortir de l'hôtel sans trop se faire remarquer. Elle a un peu de mal à retrouver son chemin mais finit par tomber sur la pharmacie. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde, seulement deux personnes se trouvent devant elle dans la file.

Elle regarde un peu autour d'elle en attendant son tour. Elle finit enfin par atteindre la caisse , elle est accueillie par un sourire de la pharmacienne.

Elle y répond avant de lui demander si elle parle anglais. Elle lui dit maladroitement d'attendre deux secondes et laisse sa place par un jeune homme.

\- Que puis-je pour vous ? lui demande-t-il dans un accent parfait.

Elle lui demanda ce qu'elle voulait. Il lui sourit rassurant avant d'aller chercher un test de grossesse.

Il lui tend et elle le mit directement dans son sac à main. Elle lui donne un billet avec un sourire crispé.

\- Vous pouvez garder la monnaie.

\- Merci Madame.

Elle sort ensuite rapidement du bâtiment. Elle retrouve facilement son chemin vers l'hôtel. Elle reprend sa clé à l'accueil, tout en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur elle regarde l'heure.

Jim vient seulement de commencer son panel , il faut qu'elle se dépêche si elle ne veut pas arriver en retard. Cela le ferait très mal pour sa première convention.

Elle se retint de courir pour rejoindre sa chambre surtout qu'elle vient de voir la porte de Misha grande ouverte. Elle se renferme dans sa chambre et voit l'homme qu'elle aime passer devant sa porte grâce au judas .

Elle fronçe en le voyant s'arrêter devant sa porte . Elle le voit le poing en l'air , elle a le regard fixé sur ses lèvres elle remonte ensuite dans ses yeux.

Elle le voit hésiter à toquer et fixer dans le judas , si bien qu'elle a peur qu'il l'ai vu. Elle se recule avant de regarder à nouveau.

Elle le voit hocher de la tête négativement avant de quitter son champ de vision. Elle reste quelques minutes à regarder dans le trou , espérant le revoir.

Elle finit par s'éloigner et se diriger vers la salle de bain. Elle se met sur la toilette , elle lit la notice et s'exécute.

Quand elle a uriné sur le test elle remet de suite le bouchon. Elle le pose sur l'évier et regarde le temps d'attentes , 3 minutes sans doute les plus longues de sa vie.

Elle se lave les mains pour ensuite se rafraichir le visage. Elle se regarde dans le miroir et souffle.

Ces deux petites barres pourraient bien changer toute sa vie , toute sa carrière. Elle regarde son téléphone et sent son cœur battre plus fort lorsqu'elle voit qu'il reste seulement quelques secondes.

Ca y est ! Elle ferme les yeux comme pour se donner du courage. Elle prend fébrilement le tube entre ses mains. Elle le regarde et les larmes coulent d'elle-même alors qu'elle voit les deux petites barres la narguer.

Elle se laisse glisser contre le meuble et prend son visage entre ses mains. Elle est enceinte de Misha…

* * *

_**Voila , alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?**_

_**Plusieurs personnes avaient trouvés donc ne seront pas étonnées ^^**_

_**A bientôt ! :D**_


	16. Chapter 16

**_Hey!_**

**_Désolé pour cet ENORME retard mais comme je l'ai dit a certaines personnes qui me l'ont demandés je suis rentrée à la fac le 14 septembre. J'ai pratiquement jamais le temps car soit je rentre tard et j'ai seulement le temps de me relaxer un peu avant d'aller dormir. Ou bien je reviens plus tot mais je suis crevée.. Je ne m'excuserais jamais assez pour cette longue attente :(.. J'ai un énorme défaut je ne fais jamais d'avance dans mes chapitres et maintenant je le regrette. Je vous promets de tout faire pour être plus régulière!_**

**_Merci pour vos reviews sur mon précédent chapitre :)_**

**_Bonne lecture!_**

* * *

Les larmes n'arrêtent plus de couler. Elle n'arrive pas à s'arrêter , "Tu es enceinte de Misha" ne cesse de se répéter dans sa tête. Elle se balance d'avant en arrière , son coeur se serre tellement que cela lui fait mal.

Elle a toujours voulu avoir un enfant , un petit bébé rien qu'à elle. Mais pourquoi faut-il qu'elle tombe enceinte dans cette condition? Pourquoi attend-elle un bébé alors qu'elle est maintenant seule sans personne.

Elle n'en peux plus elle veut tout foutre en l'air. Tout laisser tomber , rien ne se passe comme elle l'avait prévu. Elle n'arrive plus à respirer tellement qu'elle panique. Il faut qu'elle se calme mais elle n'arrive à rien seulement à pleurer et à se toucher le ventre.

Ce bébé qui grandit dans son ventre , qui n'aura pas de père car il ne veux pas d'eux..d'elle. Cet homme qu'elle aime à en crever et qu'elle continue d'aimer malgré cet amour à sens unique.

Elle pleure pour elle mais aussi pour ce petit être qui n'a rien demandé et qui est là malgré tout. Cet enfant qui va naître sans père , seulement avec sa misérable mère. Car elle n'est que misérable depuis un mois , elle vit en mode automatique..

Elle remarque seulement qu'elle n'est rien sans Misha. Qu'elle ne peut pas vivre sans lui , cette relation qui n'existe plus est en train de la détruire à petits feux.

Elle ne pourra pas continuer comme ça. Elle touche son ventre légèrement arrondi et elle sait qu'elle le gardera. Elle a toujours été contre l'avortement et encore plus maintenant qu'elle sait qu'elle attends son premier bébé.

Elle devrait y réfléchir à deux fois. Penser à sa carrière dans la série , cette grossesse va tout bouleverser. Mais elle ne peut pas l'abandonner ce bébé a besoin d'elle comme elle a besoin de lui. Elle sait pourquoi il est là maintenant.

Elle caresse son ventre , ses pleurs se calmant petit à petit. Elle est toujours dévastée et elle ne pourra pas remonter la pente tout de suite mais elle sera forte pour son enfant. Elle sait qu'elle prendra les bonnes décisions.

On toque à sa porte et elle se relève doucement. Elle ouvre rapidement à l'organisatrice de la convention , elle fronce les sourcils en voyant ses yeux rougis et gonflés.

\- Alice tout va bien?

\- J'ai regardé un film triste.. ricane-t-elle.

L'italienne hoche la tête peu convaincue. Elle lui explique ensuite dans un parfait anglais que le panel de Misha est bientôt fini et que cela va être son tour. Elle opine du chef avant de lui sourire pour la rassurer.

\- D'accord..Je m'apprête puis je viens.

\- Okay Alice..

Elle répond à son sourire avant de lui tourner le dos et de partir dans le couloir. Elle ferme la porte lentement puis se dirige vers la salle de bain , elle voit le test de grossesse par terre. Elle le ramasse et le mets dans sa trousse , elle ne veut pas prendre le risque que le personnel le découvre.

Elle se regarde ensuite dans le miroir. Elle a les yeux tout gonflés et le teint presque blafard. Elle se rince les yeux puis les essuie soigneusement. Elle est soulagée de voir que cela ne se voit presque plus. Elle se brosse ensuite les dents puis sort son maquillage.

Elle retravaille son teint pour ne pas qu'on puisse croire qu'elle est malade. Elle se recoiffe et lorsqu'elle est satisfaite de son apparence , elle sort de sa chambre. Elle croise Richard qui vient d'arriver et il lui fait la bise avant de partir avec sa valise.

Elle passe derrière la scène et sursaute en croisant Misha qui en sort. Elle dévie le regard rapidement alors qu'elle sait que contrairement à elle , Misha la fixe. Elle s'enfuit presque vers les organisatrices.

Sebastian crie son nom sur la scène et la musique se déclenche. Elle monte sur scène accueillie par l'énorme sourire de l'acteur. Elle sent son coeur se réchauffer en voyant l'enthousiasme des fans.

Sebastian lui prend la main et l'embrasse sur la tempe dès qu'elle la rejoint. Elle sourit en voyant deux fans lui envoyer des bisous du premier rang , elle leur fait coucou et leur envoie un coeur. Elle crie avant de se regarder mutuellement.

Alice sourit instantanément. A ce moment précis , elle est tellement contente d'être à cette convention. Ses problèmes s'envolent pour laisser place à l'engouement de cet événement.

Un homme lui crie qu'elle est magnifique et elle rit de bonheur. Elle lâche un merci tout gêné dans le micro. Son ami lui murmure dans l'oreille qu'il va la laisser et s'éclipse. Elle se retrouve seule devant la scène avec toute la SPNFAMILY et elle n'a jamais été aussi heureuse de sa vie.

Armée de son micro elle se tourne vers l'une des files de questions. Une jeune fille attends sagement derrière le micro , Alice lui lance un regard rassurant voyant bien qu'elle est très nerveuse. De nombreuses questions sont posées sur son personnage , sur la série et elle est tellement heureuse de pouvoir y répondre.

Le temps passe à une vitesse folle et bientôt son panel s'achève. Mais elle sait qu'elle les retrouvera demain , en présence de Misha seule tache au tableau.. Elle les salue et quitte la scène sous les acclamations.

Le reste de la journée , elle ne fait pas grand chose. Les panels des autres se passent et on se retrouve vite au soir. Il y a une soirée privée d'organisée , tout le cast s'y retrouvera.

Malheureusement elle ne pourra pas se saouler mais elle sait qu'elle va se lâcher. Elle veut prouver a Misha qu'elle ne lui appartient plus , alors qu'elle sait très bien que c'est faux. Mais elle s'en fout elle veut lui montrer qu'elle a passé à autre chose.

Elle enfile une superbe belle robe et rejoint les garçons. Ils sourient tous en la voyant arriver , elle reçoit de nombreux compliments. Le seule qui reste silencieux c'est Misha , il la fixe mais se tait.

Elle feigne de ne rien voir et se concentre sur la conversation des deux texans.

\- Allez les gars on y va! balance Jared.

Sebastian posa sa main sur son dos pour la guider et commence à lui expliquer son panel. Elle rit lorsqu'il lui raconte des blagues d'une ou deux fans. Elle sait que Misha est juste derrière comme toujours..

Elle voudrait se retourner et lui parler comme avant mais elle ne fait rien. Elle se concentre sur son ami et l'écoute attentivement. Ils arrivent tous rapidement à la soirée , elle bat déjà de son plein.

Tout le monde file au bar. Elle refuse gentiment le verre tendu par Sebastian. Elle lui explique rapidement qu'elle a un peu mal au ventre , il hoche de la tete et lui tend un coca.

Alors qu'elle boit , elle cherche instinctivement Misha du regard et quand elle le trouve enfin elle regrette de l'avoir chercher. Il est en charmante compagnie , se pavanant devant une fille.

Il n'est pas du genre à draguer et pourtant là il le fait devant son nez. Pendant un moment elle a envie de s'en aller et partir pleurer mais elle ne le fait pas. Elle boit encore une gorgée de son verre puis rejoint la piste. Elle voit qu'elle attise les regards et contrairement à d'habitude elle en joue.

Il veut jouer , très bien! Elle n'est pas la genre de fille à se laisser draguer et coller durant une soirée mais lorsque un type s'approche d'elle elle le laisse faire. Il n'est pas mal et si Misha n'hantait pas chacune de ses pensées elle aurait pu se laisser tenter.

Le blond l'enlace doucement et elle danse avec lui. Il la fixe du regard alors qu'elle a les yeux rivés sur Misha. Dès qu'il la regarde enfin elle détourne les yeux. Elle se retourne dès que le type veut l'embrasser , elle se colle à lui et danse de manière presque provocante mais elle reste soft.

Elle sent son regard sur elle , elle voit qu'il est en colère. Elle voit sa crispation passer par tout ses membres. Elle sourit satisfaite même si elle sait qu'elle va arrêter son petit jeu. Alors qu'elle se retourne pour dégager le type , elle se fige net en voyant Misha prendre la blonde dans ses bras pour lui dévorer la bouche

Son coeur se casse en milles morceaux en voyant ses mains posées sur son corps à elle. Il n'aurait jamais fait ça avec elle mais il se le permet avec une parfaite inconnue. Elle n'arrive plus à respirer toute une boule de larmes monte de sa gorge à ses larmes mais elle reste figée sur cette vision.

Il lui faut une force surhumaine pour détourner le regard et s'enfuir de la salle , laissant Misha piétiner son coeur. Elle sort de la salle et marche rapidement vers l'ascenseur. Elle lâche un sanglot déchirant lorsque quelqu'un l'arrête dans sa lancée en lui prenant le bras.

Elle s'en fout de qui l'attrape elle veut qu'on lui foute la paix. Et si c'est Misha et bien il aura encore une raison de se foutre d'elle..

Elle rencontre le regard inquiet de Richard. Elle se débat pour qu'il la lâche mais elle n'a plus de force et elle finit dans ses bras , pleurant à chaudes larmes. Elle se calme légèrement et il l'emmène dans l'ascenseur. Arrivé au bon étage , l'acteur l'emmène dans sa chambre et elle se laisse guider.

* * *

_**Je suis désolé je l'ai encore faite souffrir :/**_

_**Que pensez vous de ce chapitre? Misha a encore fait le con , ces mecs :p**_

_**A votre avis , que va-t-il se passer dans le prochain chapitre?**_

_**Bisous :3**_


	17. Chapter 17

**_Hi!_**

_**Je vous remercie pour vos reviews :D**_

**_J'espère_****_ que cette suite vous plaira , bonne lecture!_**

* * *

Il la laisse passer en première. Elle entre et reste au milieu de la chambre , elle frissonne de froid. Sa robe dans laquelle elle se trouvait assez jolie la dégoûte maintenant. Elle veut juste la déchirer et la jeter pour ne plus en voir la couleur.

Elle a les épaules affaissées et les larmes coulent d'elle mêmes sans qu'elle ne les contrôlent plus. La peine qui ne la quitte plus depuis des mois la pèse tellement , elle se laisser guider comme un pantin par son ami.

Il la prend par le bras encore une fois et l'amène vers le lit. Elle s'y laisse tomber le regard baissé , elle souffle de soulagement lorsqu'il met un pull à lui sur elle. Il lui tend ensuite un verre d'eau qu'elle avale d'un coup.

Il est toujours silencieux lorsqu'il prend une des chaises de la chambre pour la mettre en face d'elle. Elle triture le verre sans dire un mot , les larmes sèchent sur son visage et ses yeux se gonflent de plus en plus , elle doit avoir l'air pitoyable à cet instant précis mais elle s'en moque.

Perdue dans ses pensées noires elle sursaute lorsque le blond prend le verre de ses mains. Il lui prend ensuite dans ses mains et elle finit par relever le regard.

\- Parle moi. Garde pas ça pour toi.

Elle ferme les yeux douloureusement. Elle ne peut pas lui en parler. Il ne peut pas l'aider. Elle est seule encore une fois. Si les producteurs apprennent tout elle sera virée , ils ne se sépareront pas de Misha.

\- Je...Je peux pas.. Tu peux rien faire pour moi. dit-il d'une voix étranglée.

_Tu ne peux pas faire que Misha m'aime. _rajoute-t-elle dans son esprit. Elle a une nouvelle boule qui prend forme dans sa gorge à cette pensée.

\- Je pense savoir ce qu'il se passe.. Mais si tu ne me dis rien je ne saurais pas t'aider. dit-il d'une voix douce.

\- Tu ne saurais pas m'aider tu m'entends!? dit-elle un peu agressivement.

Mais Richard ne sourcille pas et continue de la fixer. Il l'encourage du regard , ses mains englobant les siennes.

\- J'ai su dans les premières personnes ,après Jensen bien sur, que Jared sortait avec Gen.. Je n'ai rien dit. Ils l'ont annoncés eux même.

Elle le regarde droit dans les yeux. Alors il savait?

\- Je te sortirais pas les mots de la bouche. Mais je sais que tu as besoin de parler à quelqu'un alors je suis là.

Elle ne voit que de la sincérité dans son regard , non pas qu'elle en est jamais douté. Il lui tend un mouchoir et elle sèche les larmes qui coulent encore. Elle ne peut affronter son regard donc elle baisse la tête.

\- Je.. Je l'aime. Je suis amoureuse de lui. Mais...

Elle peine à finir sa phrase. Elle souffre tellement.

\- Mais ce n'est pas réciproque.. C'est fini.. Il veut plus de moi..

\- Quoi? demande-t-il incrédule.

Elle relève la tête étonnée par le ton de sa voix. Elle panique un peu en voyant sa tête.

\- Misha. confirme-t-elle sans savoir pourquoi.

\- Il t'a laissé tomber?

\- Oui.. Il y a un mois. lâche-t-elle.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Il n'y a rien à comprendre. s'énerve-t-elle pleurant de nouveau.

\- Non.. Excuse moi! Je me suis mal exprimé , je ne comprends pas pourquoi il t'a laissé.

\- Il m'aime pas c'est tout. Il voulait juste du sexe j'ai.. J'ai accepté au début mais j'ai pas su.. J'ai pas su mettre mes sentiments de côté. Je suis vraiment trop conne.. dit-elle d'un ton acide.

\- Ne dis pas ça! Tu es amoureuse c'est tout.

\- Ouais et qu'est ce que j'en récolte à part de la souffrance, de la solitude , une gros..

Elle s'arrête net. Sur le coup de la colère elle allait lâcher son secret , personne ne devait le savoir.

\- Excuse moi je dois y aller.

Elle se lève du lit rapidement , voulant s'enfuir de la chambre. Mais c'est sans compter sur l'interprète de l'archange qui la retient et la fait se retourner.

\- Alice.. Tu.. Tu es enceinte de Misha?

Elle le regarde quelques instants et sans pouvoir le contrôler , lâche un sanglot douloureux. Elle pose sa main sur sa bouche comme pour étouffer sa crise. Elle voit la compréhension dans le regard de l'acteur et quand il s'approche d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras elle se laisse faire encore une fois.

\- Ca va aller.. Chut.. T'inquiète pas..

\- Qu'est ce que je vais faire Rick? pleure-t-elle.

\- Je sais pas. avoue-t-il. Mais on te laissera pas tomber d'accord? Dans cette série , on est une famille tes problèmes sont les nôtres.

Elle s'éloigne légèrement de l'étreinte.

\- Je peux pas le dire Richard.. Ils vont me virer de la série.

\- Bien sur que non! Les fans t'adorent.

\- Je pourrais pas Richard. Je peux plus le voir tous les jours.. Je.. C'est trop dur. Je meurs un peu plus chaque fois.

\- Il est au courant?

\- Non personne ne l'est.. Je..

\- Tu comptes lui dire ? Il voudrait sans doute le savoir.

\- Non je ne dirais rien.. Il s'en fout de moi , il ne m'a pas voulu et ce bébé n'est pas désiré. Il voudra que j'avorte ou un truc du genre. Je veux pas laisser ce bébé.

\- Tu ne sais pas le savoir sans lui en parler.

\- Je ne lui dirais rien. dit-il en haussant le ton. Je... Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais et il m'a répondu qu'il ne ressentait rien pour et que cela n'arriverait jamais. Tu comprends ça?

\- Il a peut être changer d'avis.

\- Non. Il me l'a encore prouvé ce soir.

\- Qu'est ce que tu vas faire?

\- Je vais quitter la série. Je vais m'expliquer aux producteurs sans leur dire la vérité. Si j'ai de la chance je pourrais revenir dès que j'aurais accouché sinon je trouverais autre chose.

\- Alice..

\- C'est la meilleure chose à faire! Je dois penser à moi et à mon bébé.

\- Quand?

\- Dès notre retour aux Etats Unis. Je dois pas traîner pour les prévenir.

\- D'accord. Je te comprends. Je pourrais être le parrain? plaisanta-t-il.

Elle a un petit rictus et le frappe sur le torse. Elle s'apprête à sortir et se retourne vers son ami.

\- Merci Rick.

Il hoche la tête , ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre. Elle lui sourit puis sort de la chambre. Elle sursaute lorsqu'elle voit Misha dans le couloir. Elle baisse le regard puis s'apprête à partir mais il l'arrête en l'interpellant.

\- Qu'est ce que tu foutais dans la chambre de Richard? dit-il d'un ton un peu agressif.

Elle ne lui répond rien. Elle continue son chemin mais il la suit.

\- Fous moi la paix. hurle-t-elle.

Son coeur se serre lorsqu'elle commet l'erreur de se retourner et de se noyer dans son regard.

\- Tu as été trouvé Richard car l'autre type avait pas su éteindre ton feu intérieur? Il t'a pas bien baisé au moins?

Elle le gifle et elle croit rêver en voyant une lueur de jalousie et de.. Tristesse? Non impossible.

\- Il m'a déjà mieux baisé que toi. crache-t-elle. Et Richard est notre ami alors tu es vraiment trop con de dire ça.

\- Tu as jamais su mentir Alice. Je sais très bien que tu mens.

Il la fixe droit dans les yeux. Elle n'écoute pas sa tête qu'il lui de supplier Misha de la reprendre. Son coeur qui crie qu'elle l'aime à en crever.

\- La blonde écervelée t'a bien sucé? provoque-t-elle.

\- Oui , elle s'est donné à fond. nargue-t-il.

\- Tant mieux pour toi! Va la retrouver et fous moi la paix.

Il ne sait pas pourquoi il lui balance tout ça. La voir sortir de cette chambre , voir son regard encombré de larmes. Il veut juste la prendre dans ses bras et s'excuser. Mais sa jalousie et sa colère prend le dessus.

Il n'a pas supporté de voir ce connard la tripoter et la bouffer du regard comme un vulgaire bout de viande. Alors il a embrassé la meuf qu'il lui faisait les yeux doux. Elle embrassait très mal et puait la clope mais il a continué.

Et quand il s'est retournée et qu'il a vu Alice partir de la salle , il a voulu la rattraper mais elle était déjà partie. Et voila qu'il la retrouve , dans le couloir sortant de la chambre de Richard.

Elle le regarde une dernière fois douloureusement malgré elle puis se retourner pour partir. Elle veut s'éloigner le plus possible , ne sachant pas ce qu'elle serait capable de faire si elle reste là. Il ne la poursuit pas , la regardant partir encore une fois.

* * *

**_Que pensez vous de ce chapitre?_**

**_Bon j'avoue j'ai aussi envie de les étrangler même si c'est moi qui suit aux commandes MDR._**

**_A bientôt!_**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Hello.**_

_**Merci à toutes et tous pour vos reviews.**_

_**Bonne lecture! :)**_

* * *

Alice était assez nerveuse. Elle allait avoir son panel en compagnie de Misha ainsi que les photos op avec les fans mais aussi son ex-amant. Elle allait devoir acter toute la journée super.

Elle se recoiffa puis se regarda de profil , elle fut soulagée lorsqu'elle vit qu'on ne voyait pas son ventre. Elle avait été racheté deux ou trois vêtements un peu plus ample.

Alors qu'elle boutonnait son pantalon on toqua à la porte. Elle ouvrit sans regarder dans le judas , grossière erreur. Son coeur n'était pas prêt à voir Misha tout beau sur son palier.

Elle bloqua pendant quelques secondes avant de finalement reprendre ses esprits.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais là?

\- Je suis venu te chercher..dit-il comme une évidence.

\- J'ai pas besoin de toi pour rejoindre la scène.

Elle prit sa clé et ferma la porte rapidement. Elle claqua la porte et le bouscula pour passer. Elle marcha rapidement mais elle savait qu'il la suivait à la trace. Elle n'eut pas le temps de fermer l'ascenseur , il y rentra avant que les portes ne se ferment.

Elle recula un peu lorsqu'il se mit à coté d'elle. Elle ferma les yeux en sentant son parfum prendre place dans toute la cabine d'ascenseur. Elle ravala difficilement sa salive.

Elle se releva précipitamment lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin au rez de chaussée. Elle ne pouvait pas rester une minute de plus aussi proche de lui. Elle se précipita vers l'un des organisatrices. Julia lui tendit un jus d'orange , elle l'engloutit d'une traite puis se ressuya la bouche avec la serviette tendue par la blonde.

Elle la remercia d'un sourire et s'éloigna lorsque Misha s'était faufilé derrière elle. Elle se frottait les mains lorsque Giuseppe monta sur scènes pour l'annoncer. Elle sourit face aux cris des fans , elle grimpa les 4 marches et fit coucou à l'assemblée.

Elle rit lorsqu'elle reconnut des fans du premier rang. Elle vit une petite fille approcher avec une rose , elle s'abaissa et la prit elle donna un gros bisous à la petite fille qui lâcha un petit sourire tout mignon.

Elle ne fit même pas attention à l'annonce de Misha. Elle se retourna et il était là , elle fut surprise qu'il lui tende un verre d'eau. Elle le remercia d'un regard avant de boire une gorgée.

Il lui donna son sourire si particulier avant de porter le micro devant sa bouche et de parler faisant crier la plupart des filles. Elle prit son micro et reprit contenance.

Il intervint quelques fois , ne voulant pas paraître bizarre. Elle ne put retenir le rire qu'il lui traversa la gorge lorsqu'il parla d'une des anecdotes du plateau. Il se tourna vers elle le regard complice , elle lui répondit et en rajouta une couche.

Ils furent les seuls à parler pendant les 10 premières minutes du panel , perdus dans leurs échanges de regards , ils ne faisaient pas vraiment attention au lieu où ils se trouvaient.

Misha finit pas arrêter l'échange pour répondre aux questions. Elle s'assit quelques instants , ayant un peu mal au dos. Elle le regarda répondre aux 5 premières questions , il changea de file et alors qu'il commençait à parler il s'arrêta net.

Alice tourna le regard vers la jeune fille derrière le micro. Elle se releva lorsqu'elle vit l'adolescente lui parler en langage des signes. La jeune blonde était stressée et elle tremblait. Tous le monde regardait l'échange , complètement fascinée.

Alice lui répondit toute émue de voir que cette fan avait ravalé son stress pour venir lui parler. Elle posa sa main sur son coeur lorsqu'elle lui dit qu'elle était très belle. Elle lui raconta aussi un peu sa vie , comment elle devait gérer son handicap au quotidien et que grâce à elle sa vie était plus facile.

Touchée par son histoire , elle descendit de la scène et la prit dans ses bras. Quand elle revint sur la scène elle prit le soin tout raconter à la salle tout en remerciant chaleureusement la jeune sourde.

\- C'est vrai qu'elle est belle Alice, pas vrai?

Misha regardait l'assistance , un grand sourire aux lèvres. Alice rougit lorsque les fans crièrent "Yes" tous ensemble. Elle reprit place sur sa chaise encore émue par l'échange.

Elle eut encore l'immense chance de pouvoir dialoguer avec deux autres personnes sourdes. Elle eut beaucoup de mal à retenir ses larmes , ne sachant pas trop parler elle les remercia dans leur langage.

Le reste du panel se passa merveilleusement. Elle n'eut même pas l'idée d'agir autrement qu'en étant elle même. Elle eut l'impression de se retrouver il y a quelques mois où Misha et elle étaient encore "ensemble". Elle rit en le regardant faire le sot avec un jouet.

Cela lui faisait du bien même si pour ça elle souffrait aussi. Elle essaya de ne pas y penser tout en descendant de la scène. Julia leur demanda de rejoindre le photographe pour les photos ops.

Elle hocha de la tête et partit vers la salle. Elle sentait Misha derrière elle , il la suivait à la trace. Elle sursauta lorsqu'il lui attrapa le bras , elle se retrouva noyée dans son regard. Le souffle court , elle le regardait droit dans les yeux , ne sachant pas ce qu'il voulait.

\- Alice..

Ils sursautèrent de concert lorsqu'on les interpella. Alice lui fit lâcher sa main puis elle lui tourna le dos pour rejoindre le photographe. Elle essaya de ne pas regarder Misha dans les yeux mais elle croisa son regard.

Il avait l'air énervé , elle fit comme si de rien n'était. Une fan trépignait au début de la file , elle lui sourit alors qu'elle les rejoignit. Elle leur expliqua rapidement la pose qu'elle voulait et les deux acteurs s'exécutèrent.

Prendre des photos avec les fans était tout simplement génial. Elle n'avait jamais eu autant d'amusement. Rencontrer tous ceux et celles qui la suivaient sur le petit écran la touchait.

Elle fut heureuse de revoir la jeune sourde. La petite leur demanda un câlin collectif , Misha les entourant de ses deux bras. Elle hocha de la tête avant de la prendre contre elle. Elle posa son visage contre la tête de Misha , heureuse d'être là.

Après presque deux heures de shooting , ils eurent finis. Elle rejoignit les autres dans la salle commune , toujours Misha sur ses talons. Ils mangèrent tous ensemble le repas du soir.

Après avoir ramené son assiette la jeune actrice décida de monter dans sa chambre. Elle n'avait pas envie de tarder et de faire la fête ce soir , cette journée l'avait épuisée.

Elle monta dans l'ascenseur , perdue dans ses pensées. Elle arriva enfin au troisième , elle bailla tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers sa chambre.

Elle ne put retenir le frisson qui lui traversa l'échine lorsqu'elle entendit Misha l'appeler. Elle se retourna la clé de sa chambre en main. Il vint face à elle , seulement quelques centimètres les séparait.

Elle lui supplia intérieurement de ne pas faire ce geste. Elle ne pourrait pas le supporter. Et pourtant elle en avait tellement envie. Elle le fixa droit dans les yeux avant de les fermer.

Elle sentit son souffle sur son visage , elle entendait très clairement sa respiration. Alors qu'elle allait ouvrir les yeux et lui prendre la bouche , il lui posa un baiser sur la joue. Il insista pendant quelques instants avant de s'éloigner.

\- Bonne nuit. dit-il simplement.

Il la regarda encore une fois droit dans les yeux avant de détourner le regard et de s'en aller vers l'ascenseur. Elle resta appuyé sur sa porte , chamboulée.

* * *

_**Qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre? :)**_

_**A bientot! **_


	19. Chapter 19

**_ Hello !_**

**_Merci à toutes et tous pour vos reviews :)  
_**

**_ATTENTION M ;)_**

**_Bonne lecture! ;) _**

* * *

Misha l'embrassa brutalement. Elle lui avait tellement manqué bordel! Il avait beau cherché ces sensations avec d'autres femmes , il n'avait jamais rien senti de tel , avec Alice tout était décuplé. Il mouva ses lèvres comme les siennes et lui mordilla la lèvre , il frissonna en l'entendant frissonner contre sa bouche.

Il posa sa main sur sa chute de reins et la rapprocha de lui précipitamment , collant leurs deux corps. Alice passa sa main dans ses cheveux , les tirant par moment , tout en intensifiant le baiser. Ils joignirent leurs langues alors que Misha passait sa main en dessous de son t-shirt pour toucher sa peau.

Elle était si douce sous son toucher , il caressa son bas du dos avant de remonter sa main. Il la sentit frissonner sous sa caresse et il sourit dans le baiser. Il dégraffa son soutien gorge et quand ce fut fait , il enleva rapidement le vêtement , laissant tomber le soutien gorge noir par terre. Il lacha sa bouche pour embrasser son cou.

\- Hum... Misha...

Il la rapprocha plus près de lui encore alors que sa bouche partait à la découverte de sa poitrine. Il taquina son sein de sa bouche la faisant crier , elle haleta , déjà grandement excitée.

\- T'arr.. T'arrête pas.. supplia-t-elle.

Il prit son sein entre ses mains et le caressa quelques instants. Il continua sa petit torture quelques instants avant de lui prendre la main pour l'amener sur le lit. Elle s'y laissa tomber et il enleva sa chemise sous l'oeil noir de sa compagne.

Il se coucha alors sur la brune , la faisant gémir au contact de leur deux torses se rencontrant. L'acteur caressa son corps amoureusement alors qu'il lui prenait doucement la bouche. Il faufila sa main dans son pantalon et prit sa fesse en main.

Tout en ne lachant pas ses lèvres , la jeune actrice déboutonna rapidement son pantalon. Misha lui enleva alors et fit de même avec le sien , les mains d'Alice se joignant aux siennes.

Ils finirent tous les deux en sous vêtements pour leurs plus grand bonheur. Misha était grandement excité et son sexe déformait la forme de son boxer. Il se frotta quelques instants contre la jeune femme , les excitant tous les deux.

Le brun retint un cri lorsque l'interprète de l'hybride prit son érection en main. Elle baissa le boxer et le masturba , il haleta au dessus de son amante ne la quittant pas du regard. Elle joua du pouce sur le dessus de son sexe , le rendant pantelant de désir.

Ne voulant pas être le seul à profiter des préliminaires , l'acteur d'origine russe la prépara avec attention de ses doigts. Elle gémit plusieurs fois et jouit une fois. Elle l'arrêta au bout d'un moment suant de transpiration.

\- Je sais que tu es doué avec tes doigts mais moi c'est toi que je veux..

\- A vos ordres madame.

Elle lui sourit grandement alors qu'il déposait un baiser sur sa bouche. Elle passa ses jambes de chaque coté de son corps , l'entourant. Misha se positionna et rentra en elle doucement , les faisant gémir tous les deux.

Quand il fut entré jusqu'à la garde , il dut reprendre son souffle. C'était tellement bon d'être en elle de nouveau. Il ne pourrait plus jamais se passer de cette sensation.

Il prit quelques instants avant de se mettre à bouger. Il se fixa dans ses yeux tout en accélérant. Il guetta chacune de ses réactions et sourit fier lorsqu'il la fit se cambrer.

Il grogna lorsqu'elle lui griffa le long de son dos. Il l'embrassa dans le cou et lui fit un sucon lorsque des ondes de plaisir lui transpercait le corps. C'était tellement bon..

\- God.. Mhm.. gémit-elle.

Elle se cambrait contre lui , tremblotante. Elle était proche il le sentait. Toute la tension de leur séparation était bien présente. Leurs corps n'en pouvaient déjà plus..

Il la serra contre lui alors qu'il la savait sur le point de venir. Son instinct eut raison , elle cria et serra contre lui. Ce son était le plus merveilleux qu'il n'ait jamais entendu.

Il la suivit et jouit à son tour, se déversant en elle. Il s'écroula contre elle , épuisé par cette séance de retrouvailles.

Alors qu'il avait réfugié sa tête dans son cou , elle se mit à caresser ses cheveux.

\- Je t'aime..

Il se releva et la fixa droit dans les yeux et alors qu'il allait l'embrasser...

Misha se réveilla d'un coup dans son lit , le souffle saccadé. Il papillonna des yeux , ne comprenant rien de ce qui venait se passer. C'est alors qu'il se souvint de son rêve , il se mit à regarder partout dans la pièce. Mais tout ce qu'il vit c'est la chambre vide de son appartement..

Rien de tout cela ne s'était passé , c'était un rêve encore et plus que réaliste. Il se laissa tomber contre le coussin , le souffle court. Il baissa le regard pour voir son érection plus que présente.

Comme depuis une semaine qu'il rêvait d'elle , il se laissa aller à son plaisir. Il la visualisa avec lui , comme la fois où elle lui avait donné du plaisir après un tournage rude. Elle n'avait fait que s'occuper de lui cette nuit là..

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour venir , étant déjà bien loin dans son plaisir. Il se déversa contre ses draps , seul..

Il peina à reprendre son souffle et il dut prendre des grandes respirations pour retrouver un sentiment de calme. Il posa sa main sur son front..Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à elle depuis qu'il lui avait dit ces horreurs.

Il n'y avait pas vraiment fait attention au début , il n'avait pas fait gaffe aux signes.. Et pourtant plus il y pensait , plus il réalisa qu'il ressentait ça depuis le début..

Le dernier jour à Rome , il avait voulu des centaines de fois aller vers elle. En plus elle ne cessait de lui jeter des regards et pourtant il n'avait rien fait.. Il n'avait pas fait de pas vers elle , restant collé au basque des garçons. Il avait été lache encore une fois..

Il s'en était voulu surtout quand il était arrivé dans l'avion , trouvant Alice et Richard l'un à coté de l'autre. Il partit s'assoeir plus loin à coté de Jim , ne quittant pas des yeux la brune.

Son coeur s'était serré douloureusement lorsqu'il avait entendu le rire de sa partenaire résonner dans l'avion. Avant c'était lui qui la faisait rire..

Le reste du voyage , il l'avait passé à la voir vivre sans lui.

Il souffla et se releva , il courba son dos épuisé. Il avait tellement réalisé , il ne savait pas encore trop ce qu'il ressentait mais ce qu'il savait lui suffisait.. Elle lui manquait terriblement.. Il devait lui dire avant de la perdre définitivement , si ce n'était pas déjà fait.

Il secoua la tête , non il devait rester positif. Il allait la voir aujourd'hui , c'était leur journée de tournage en commun. Les texans avaient déjà repris depuis deux jours.

Il se leva rapidement.. Oui il allait la voir aujourd'hui et il lui dirait qu'il voulait la revoir. Il voulait tout oublier et recommencer au début. Il allait s'excuser pour toutes les horreurs qu'ils lui avaient balancés.. Elle devait savoir qu'il était juste nerveux et qu'il la voulait.

Il prit ses affaires et se dirigea vers la douche.

Oui aujourd'hui il allait se livre à Alice.. Ne sachant pas qu'elle , aujourd'hui , faisait ses adieux à l'équipe..

* * *

Je pourrais m'excuser pour ce cliffhanger mais en fait j'aime bien voir vos hypothèses haha. Donc a votre avis que va-t-il se passer dans le prochain chapitre ? :)

A bientôt :)


	20. Chapter 20

**_Hey!_**

**_Désolé pour cet ENORME retard mais les cours , le stage tout ca tout ca :/_**

**_J'espère me faire pardonner avec ce chapitre qui sera le dernier. Il ne reste plus qu'un épilogue.._**

**_Merci pour vos reviews._**

**_Bonne lecture!_**

* * *

Misha prit une longue douche , il était extrêmement nerveux et tout son corps était tendu. Il passa sa tête sous le pommeau de douche et souffla. Il avait cherché des tas de façon de dire à Alice ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Qu'elle lui manquait , qu'il avait envie de la revoir.. Mais rien n'était assez bon.

Il se frotta une dernière fois les cheveux avant d'arrêter l'arrivée d'eau. Il sortit de la cabine de douche et prit l'essuie pour se sécher. Il se regarda ensuite dans le miroir , il baissa la tête. Il se sentait tellement con de ne pas trouver quoi lui dire.. Mais ca viendrait sur le chemin , du moins il l'espérait..

Quand il fut sec , il s'habilla rapidement. Il se sécha les cheveux et se coiffa comme il pouvait. Il sortit ensuite son parfum et s'en mit sur tous le corps. Il regarda son reflet , il était tellement nerveux que tout son visage était crispé..

Il secoua la tête. Il sortit de la salle de bain , enfila son manteau , prit ses clés , puis il sortit de son appartement. Il n'habitait pas très loin du plateau de tournage , il y serait donc rapidement pour son plus grand soulagement.

Il courut jusqu'à sa voiture et se mit derrière le volant. Il roula à une vitesse assez raisonnable au vue de la boule au ventre qu'il avait depuis qu'il avait démarré. Il sentit son coeur battre plus vite lorsqu'il vit la barrière du plateau au loin. Il souffla et tapota sur le volant.

Il sourit au gardien et rentra. Il avait le souffle court et sa tête partait dans tous les sens. Il n'allait pas y arriver bordel..

Il secoua la tête négativement , bien sur que si. Il devait y croire , il fallait qu'il lui dise , elle devait savoir.. Il espérait juste qu'elle lui pardonnerait et qu'il pourrait la revoir , comme avant.

Il se gara à son emplacement et éteint le contact. Il hésita plusieurs instants avant de sortir , il prit finalement son courage a deux mains. Il sortit de l'habitacle , ses mains commençaient déjà à transpirer alors qu'il s'éloigne seulement de sa voiture. Il avance avec le pas lourd.

C'est alors qu'il voit les garçons au loin , il accélère le pas , les voyant parler à quelqu'un derrière la tente. Mais la déception est grande lorsqu'il découvre que ce n'est que Pitter l'un des cameramans du show. Il ravale sa déception et feint un air enjoué.

\- Salut les gars! Vous savez ou est Alice?

Les deux texans se retournent vers lui rapidement. Misha fronce les sourcils en voyant l'air très sérieux de ses deux comparses. Il recule d'un pas , étonné de leurs réactions. Il ne peut empêcher le rire nerveux qu'il lui traverse la gorge.

\- Qu'est ce que vous avez les gars , il y a eu un mort ou quoi?

Jared et Jensen s'échangent un regard et le coeur de Misha se sert.

\- Les gars qu'est ce qui se passe? Ou est Alice?

\- Alice est passée reprendre ses affaires.. lâche Jared.

\- De quoi? Comment ca?

\- Elle s'en va Mish! dit Jensen , d'un ton un peu sec.

\- Je..

\- Elle nous a tout dit même si elle avait pas besoin , on le sabait depuis des mois..

\- Elle... Elle peut pas partir comme ca.. Et la série..

\- Misha , tu es sérieux? Tu ne penses qu'à la série là? Alice vient de partir et toi...

\- Vous ne comprenez pas , elle..

\- Si on comprends très bien! Merde mec tu as fait le con.. Surtout qu'elle est..

\- Jay tais-toi!

Les deux acteurs se regardent avant que Jensen détourne le regard et le pose de nouveau sur son meilleur ami. Il ui cachait quelque chose , il les connaissaient assez pour le savoir avec certitude.

\- Misha tu sais que je t'aime , tu es mon meilleur ami mais franchement tu es le dernier des cons..

\- Je vous en prie les gars dites moi ou elle est je... Je dois la voir!

\- Elle a prit le premier avion pour Los Angeles , il part dans 40 min.

\- Et merde!

Alors qu'il se retournait pour se mettre à courir. Il fit face à ses deux amis.

\- Surtout fais pas le con et sois sincère..

Il hocha de la tête puis s'élança. Il rejoignit rapidement sa voiture , il ouvrit brutalement la portière et s'y engouffra. Il démarra en trombe et si le gardien n'avait pas ouvert la porte à temps il l'aurait prise avec lui. Il roula trop vite , beaucoup trop vite.. Mais l'aéroport était au moins à une cinquantaine de minutes.. Il ne pouvait pas le rater pas maintenant qu'il savait.

Quand il ne l'avait pas vu sur le plateau , quand les garçons lui avaient dit qu'elle était partie , pour de bon. Son coeur s'était arrêté net , mais bordel depuis quand se voilait-il la face ainsi? Comment avait-il pu taire ses sentiments pendant des mois? Il avait terriblement souffert et le pire c'est qu'il avait fait du mal à la femme qu'il savait maintenant qu'il aimait.. Il devait lui dire absolument , elle devait savoir que lui aussi avait des sentiments pour elle.

Il allait s'excuser pour avoir été un crétin fini , en espérant qu'elle lui pardonne , ensuite il l'embrasserait comme un forcené. Il sourit tout en poussant sur la pédale de l'accélérateur. Il esquiva plusieurs voitures et il ne fit guère attention aux nombreux coups de klaxons qui retentirent derrière lui. Tout ce qu'il lui importait c'est qu'il arrive à temps..

...

Les deux texans avaient fait les yeux ronds en voyant son ventre arrondi. Ils l'avaient ensuite regardé tristement et elle avait craqué , elle s'était mise à pleurer alors que Jared la prenait dans ses bras , très vite rejoint par Jensen.

\- Mon dieu Alice , pourquoi tu ne nous a rien dit?

\- Seulement Rick le sait.. Je suis désolé les gars , je voulais pas que ca s'ébruite. J'aurais du vous le dire je sais mais j'étais tellement perdue..

\- On comprends.. lui dit Jared.

\- Qu'est ce que tu vas faire? demanda Jensen.

\- Je suis venue vous dire au revoir..dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Les deux hommes hochèrent de la tête mais ils ne purent cacher leurs énormes tristesse.

\- Est ce qu'il sait? finit par poser Jensen.

Elle n'eut pas la force de répondre et secoua seulement de la tête.

\- Je ne lui ai rien dit.. Je ne veux pas sa pitié.. Il se sentirait obligé de.. d'intervenir auprès du bébé. Je ne veux pas qu'il sache et surtout je sais qu'il n'en veut pas alors à quoi bon?

\- Alice , Misha t'ai..

\- Ne dis pas ce mot Jared.. Il.. Il ne m'aime pas il me l'a dit.

\- Tu sais qu'il ment , tu le connais aussi bien que nous.

\- Oui et justement il ne mentait pas je peux te l'assurer..

\- Alors il a acté..

\- Jensen je t'en prie arrête.. la supplia-t-elle. Ma décision est prise je ne reviendrais pas la dessus.. Il est évidement que je veux rester avec vous , vous voir le voir.. Mais je ne suis plus toute seule maintenant je dois penser à mon bébé.

\- On comprends. répondit Jared.

\- Tu sais que tu seras toujours la bienvenue ici et si un jour tu veux passer tu viens sans problème d'accord?

Elle opina du chef.

\- Tu nous enverras une photo du petit bout?

\- Bien sur Jay.. répondit-elle émue.

Elle lui donna un bisou sur la joue puis se tourna vers Jared qui la captura dans ses bras. Il la serra fort contre lui avant de la lacher.

\- Bonne chance Alice.

\- A vous aussi les gars.

\- Tu nous connais.. répondit Jensen dans un sourire.

\- Vous allez tout péter comme d'hab..

Elle lança un clin d'œil aux deux hommes avant de se retourner et de partir.

Assise sur un des siège de l'aéroport , Alice repense à ses adieux aux boys en souriant tristement. Elle remet une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille avant de revisser sa casquette sur sa tête. Elle regarde sans vraiment voir son ticket aller pour Los Angeles.

Il y a deux heures lorsqu'elle est arrivée elle a eu un moment d'hésitation. Pendant un bref instant , la jeune femme a eu envie de rebrousser chemin et de retourner sur le plateau , sachant que Misha allait y être.. Mais après avoir réfléchi pendant de longues minutes elle avait fini par donner son passeport au jeune homme.

Sa décision était la meilleure qui soit même si elle lui faisait terriblement souffrir. Elle aurait tellement voulu le revoir une dernière fois et pourtant elle avait eu le courage de partir avant qu'il arrive. Elle caressa son ventre d'un air distrait.

Elle sursauta lorsqu'on fit l'appel. Elle se leva et sourit aux quelques personnes qui la saluèrent , l'ayant reconnue. Elle se mit en fin de file , ne voulant pas qu'on voit son ventre. Elle ferma rapidement son imper et souffla lorsqu'elle vit que son ventre était visible. Elle mit son sac devant et avança machinalement dans la file.

Plus que deux personnes avant qu'elle n'embarque dans l'avion. Elle triture ses doigts et joue avec le coin de son ticket. Mue par une impulsion , elle se retourne ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi et malgré tout elle est déçue de ce qu'elle voit.

Elle ne sait pas que Misha vient d'arriver à l'aéroport. Elle secoue la tête et se retourne , elle tends alors son ticket et son passeport à l'hôtesse de l'air. Elle feint un sourire en reprenant le billet et s'engage dans l'allée.

...

Misha débarque en trombe dans le parking. Il arrête brutalement sa voiture et finit sur le trottoir juste devant l'entrée. Il entend au loin des protestations mais il n'en tient pas compte et court dans le bâtiment. Il s'arrête devant un panneau d'affichage puis se remet à courir jusqu'à la voie 6.

Il perd son souffle et malgré qu'il court tous les jours , il sent qu'il perd peu à peu de l'air mais il ne veut pas s'arrêter , il ne peut pas s'arrêter alors il continue. Il voit au loin la voie qu'il cherche et son cœur se met à battre plus vite alors qu'il voit la silhouette de la femme qu'il aime s'éloigner.

\- ALICE! crie-t-il désespéré.

Tous les gens présents se retournent et certains qui le reconnaisse s'approchent alors de lui mais il les repoussent. Il se faufile entre les gens et finit par arriver devant la porte , il écarte l'hôtesse d'une main et son cœur bat plus vite lorsqu'il voit Alice qui s'est arrêtée net.

Il lui prend alors le bras et la retourne. Il se perd alors dans son regard quelques instants mais très vite son regard est attirée par la petite bosse qui déforme le manteau de la jeune femme. Il fait les gros yeux et recule de plusieurs pas , la main toujours fermement serrée sur le bras de la jeune femme. Il finit par le lâcher lorsqu'elle secoue son bras. Il ne peut détacher son regard du ventre arrondi de la jeune actrice , ce ventre qui accueille un bébé.

\- Est ce qu'il est..

\- Pour qui tu me prends? demande-t-elle agressive.

\- Non.. J'ai.. Je..

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux?

\- Pourquoi est ce que tu ne m'as rien dit? Je..

\- Pour que tu me dises des horreurs comme l'autre fois? Que tu me demandes d'avorter?.

\- Comment tu peux penser ca?

\- Tu ne veux pas de moi tu as été clair la dessus.. Tu ne veux pas de nous..

\- Alice je..

\- J'ai compris.. Voila pourquoi je ne t'ai rien 'est ce que cela aurait changé?

\- Alice c'est notre bébé..

\- Parce qu'il y a un nous maintenant? lâche-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

\- Oui il y en a toujours eu un..

Misha se déteste , il ne trouve pas les mots. Il n'arrive pas à se dévoiler à la femme qu'il aime et quand Alice le regarde il sait qu'il l'a perdu..

\- Ouais bien sur on a baisé comme tu disais si bien.. crache-t-elle.

\- Alice s'il te plait...

\- J'ai un avion à prendre.

Il reste figé quelques instants , la regardant partir vers l'avion. Il repousse l'hotesse qui lui demande de quitter l'allée et il hurle de toutes ses forces en la voyant disparaitre.

\- ALICE... JE T'AIME!

Il n'a pas le temps de voir si elle l'a entendu qu'il se fait capturer par un garde du corps. Il se débat mais l'homme est plus fort que lui et le poussa en dehors de la sortie. Il se retrouve à insulter le géant.

\- Monsieur Collins , calmez vous.. le prévint-il.

Mais il n'arrive pas à se calmer surtout quand il voit l'avion démarrer et décoller emportant la femme de sa vie avec lui. Tout s'arrête autour de lui , tout s'écroule , le ciel lui tombe sur la terre. Il tombe par terre , il ne peut y croire. Elle ne peut pas être partie , pas maintenant..

\- Non..

Le garde le relève et il se laisse guider vers la sortie. Tous le monde le regarde , la reconnut et ca jase de partout mais il s'en fiche. Alice est partie , prenant son coeur et leur enfant avec elle. Il n'a plus envie de rien et quand il se retrouve dehors il reste en plein milieu du trottoir , se faisant bousculer par quelques personnes pressées.

Il se senti vide et terriblement seul. Il n'a plus envie de rien et alors qu'il ferme les yeux , il revoit le visage d'Alice. Et pendant qu'il l'imagine il se déteste , il a envie de se taper , de se faire du mal car s'il l'a perdue c'est uniquement de sa faute.. de sa putain de fierté.

Il reconnait un parfum alors qu'il a les yeux toujours clos. Il sourit à travers ses larmes alors qu'il reconnait le parfum de la brune , il l'a tellement humé qu'il le sent presque. Mais c'est impossible , elle est partie.. pour de bon..

Il sursaute dès que deux mains se posent sur son visage. Ce n'est pas possible , il doit rêver. Il ferme plus fort les yeux ne voulant pas que cette sensation d'elle s'en aille. Il s'appuye contre les deux mains et il frissonne lorsque des lèvres frôlent les siennes. Ces larmes redoublent d'intensité alors qu'il répond au baiser. Il s'en fiche que ce ne soit pas réel , il veut le vivre cet instant.

Son coeur bat plus vite et il a un soubresaut lorsqu'il entendit un gémissement. Il ouvre alors les yeux et retint un sanglot en voyant qu'Alice est là en face de lui. Il arrête le baiser et il se crispe lorsqu'il la voit pleurer. Il lui efface ses larmes avant ses pouces avant de la prendre contre lui.

\- Je suis tellement désolé..

Il la serre fermement contre lui , ses mains ne quittant pas son corps. Il réalise à cet instant qu'il a faillit la perdre définitivement. Il niche sa tête contre son cou et il frissonne lorsqu'elle lui caresse les cheveux.

\- Tu es là? Tu es bien là?

Il ne la laisse pas répondre et lui prend la bouche pour un baiser. Il veut la sentir il en a besoin. Il met au baiser et la touche de partout , il pose ensuite ses deux mains sur son ventre.

\- Je t'aime.. dit-elle.

Il la prend contre lui et hume son parfum.

\- Dis le moi encore..

Et elle le répète indéfiniment tout en lui caressant les cheveux.

\- Je..Je t'aime aussi..

Elle le serre contre elle et elle rit. Il sourit tout en caressant sa chute de rein. Il ne veut plus la lâcher , plus jamais..

* * *

_**Voila. Alors qu'avez vous pensé de ce dernier chapitre?**_

_**On se retrouve bientôt pour l'épilogue :). **_

_**Bête de question mais vous préféreriez quoi , une fille ou un garcon? :3. **_


	21. Chapter 21

**_Hey!_**

**_Merci à toutes et tous pour vos commentaires *coeur*_**

**_Et voila le dernier chapitre , mon dieu je n'y crois pas.. C'était mon bébé cette histoire , un petit secret on va dire et là je l'ai finie et elle a plu. Je suis très heureuse de vous avoir raconté cette histoire ;)_**

**_Bonne lecture :)_**

* * *

Ils sont rentrés ce jour là , ensemble main dans la main. Misha ne l'avait pas lâché de tout le voyage en voiture et lorsqu'il était arrivé à l'appartement de l'acteur , Alice ayant vendu le sien , il n'avait pas arrêté de la prendre contre lui.

Ils avaient fait l'amour cette nuit-là et c'est un Misha tremblotant qu'elle avait recuilli sur elle. Il lui avait alors avoué comme il avait eu peur de la perdre. Il l'avait serré dans ses bras et dans le lit il s'était accroché à elle. Alice quant à elle avec accepter chacune de ses caresses et de ses baisers. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça et c'est ainsi qu'elle eut la confirmation qu'il l'aimait réellement.

Il fut différent à partir de ce jour-là. Il était plus attentionné envers elle , il la chouchoutait et surtout il devenait très protecteur par rapport au bébé. Le lendemain, ils étaient restés à l'appartement. Le nouveau couple avait passé leur journée à regarder des films et des séries , à se caliner sur le divan et à s'embrasser amoureusement.

Deux jours plus tard , Misha avait accompagné Alice pour aller voir le réalisateur. La jeune actrice avait alors révélé leur relation , Misha la soutenant. Elle avait alors confié qu'elle était enceinte de Misha et que s'il acceptait , elle aurait aimé pouvoir jouer encore dans la série prochainement.

Contrairement à ce qu'ils auraient pensé , Eric ne leur demanda pas d'arrêter leur relation. Il fut assez étonné de leur confession et il décida d'inclure de nouveau Alice dans le cast de Supernatural. Eric décida de s'arranger avec le scénariste pour modifier un peu l'histoire pour qu'Alice puisse travailler en étant enceinte. Il leur sonna quelques jours plus tard pour leur donner des nouvelles , le personnage d'Alice tomberait enceinte dans la série et donc elle pourrait reprendre du service. Elle avait sauté dans les bras de son homme en entendant cette merveilleuse nouvelle.

Elle reprit donc le travail avec son petit ventre rond. Elle reçut de nombreuses félicitations de la part des membres du casting et Jensen et Jared la serrèrent contre elle lorsqu'elle revint sur le plateau.

C'est comme ça qu'elle se retrouva donc sur le plateau de Supernatural , enceinte avec pleins d'hommes au petit soin pour elle. La grossesse et le travail ne faisaient pas toujours bon ménage et à la fin de la journée elle ne sentait plus aucun de ses muscles. Elle avait énormément de pauses , ce qui parfois pouvait l'énerver mais la soulageait grandement. Elle s'asseyait alors pour voir les garçons tourner des scènes.

Les deux texans veillaient sur elle comme des frères et aux conventions , ils étaient encore plus protecteurs. Les fans eux , étaient tout gaga de cette nouvelle et demandaient sans arrêt de ses nouvelles. Elle était très touchée par la joie que les fans ressentaient pour leur relation.

Elle dut néanmoins arrêté de tourner et de voyage à son huitième mois. Elle finit donc par rester la plupart du temps dans l'appartement qu'elle partageait maintenant jour et nuit avec Misha. Elle déprimait lorsqu'elle ne voyait pas son homme de la journée. Mais elle eut énormément de chance car ces deux amis passaient de nombreuses fois la voir ainsi que son petit ami bien évidemment.

Elle sortait parfois pour les voir tourner de loin et cela lui faisait vraiment du bien de prendre l'air. Elle savait depuis quelques mois qu'elle attendait maintenant un petit garçon, Misha et elle avaient déjà choisi le prénom du petit. Ils attendaient Aaron avec impatience.

C'est dans l'appartement que nous les retrouvons.

Alice était assise de force dans le salon. Elle était maintenaint presque à terme et Misha ne lui laissait plus rien faire dans leur habitation. Il avait décidé de faire tout pendant que la brune devait rester tranquille.

\- Mish.. S'il te plait laisse moi au moins t'aider à couper les carrottes. Je ne fais déjà rien de mes journées.

Il tourna la tête vers elle et la vit assise sur la chaise au bar , les yeux suppliants.

\- Je veux juste que tu te reposes..

\- Je ne fais que ça , s'il te plait mon coeur laisse moi au moins faire ca..

Elle lui lança un énième regard et il finit par accepter. Elle se leva , le regard fier d'avoir gagné. Il l'embrassa sur le front alors qu'elle prenait le couteau pour couper le légume. Il lui déposa de nombreux baisers dans le cou , profitant de sa présence dans la cuisine.

Il s'inquièta lorsqu'elle posa le couteau et qu'elle posa une main sur son ventre.

\- Alice?

\- Une contraction.. la rassura-t-elle.

Il lui frotta alors le dos et lui intima de bien respirer. Elle hocha de la tête et prit une grande inspiration. Elle en avait déjà eu trois en 40 minutes.

\- Tu devrais aller t'assoeir.. lui demanda-t-il.

Elle hocha de la tête rapidement et se dirigea avec la main de Misha jusqu'au fauteuil. Alors qu'il partait chercher un verre d'eau , elle l'appella toute paniquée. Il accourut aussitôt près d'elle , paniquant déjà.

\- J'ai perdu les eaux..

\- Je vais chercher la valise..

Elle hocha de la tête et se leva doucement de divan. Il lâcha le sac par terre pour l'aider à mettre son manteau. L'homme d'origine russe partit chercher les clés et mit le sac en bandoulière sur son épaule. Il rejoignit ensuite la jeune femme et l'accompagne pour marcher.

Ils prirent l'ascenceur pour rejoindre la voiture. Il l'aida à s'assoeir et resta près d'elle lorsqu'elle eut une autre contraction. Quand elle fut calmée , il ferma la porte et courut pour rejoindre son siège. Il l'aida à mettre sa ceinture avec une grande délicatesse puis il démarra presque en trombe.

Il lui donna de nombreux conseils tout le long du chemin et elle prit sa main pour se rassurer.

\- Misha.. J'ai peur..

\- Tout va bien se passer lmon ange.. Tu vas tout défonçer..

\- Il devait venir dans seulement deux semaines et il..

\- Je sais , je sais mais il est impatient comme sa mère et il meurt d'envie de nous voir.

Elle lâcha un petit sourire suite à cette réflexion. Il quitta son regard vert pour se concentrer sur la route. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à l'hopital. Misha se gara en quatrième vitesse devant le batiment. Il sortit précipitamment de la voiture et se dirigea vers le coffre , il sortit tout ce dont ils avaient besoin puis il ouvrit la portière pour Alice. Il lui prit la main et ils marchèrent en direction de l'hopital ensemble.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à l'acceuil et c'est la brune qui s'expliqua avec l'infirmière. Elle le guida vers une salle pour l'ausculter.

\- Votre poche des eaux est bien rompue. Vous êtes à 3 bon centimètres. Donc ce sera pour aujourd'hui. leur dit-elle en souriant.

Misha lui sourit grandement puis il se pencha pour embrasser le front d'Alice. Elle posa ses mains sur sa nuque et lui quémanda un baiser. Tellement perdu dans leur baiser , les deux amoureux ne virent pas que l'infirmière avait quitté la pièce.

\- Tu imagines? Aujourd'hui, on va rencontrer notre fils. Lui dit-il les yeux brillant d'amour.

\- Je...je réalise pas.

\- Ça va aller ma chérie.

\- Je sais.. lâcha-t-elle.

On passa chercher Alice alors que Misha se faisait guider pour mettre un tablier bleu. Il l'a rejoignit ensuite dans la salle d'accouchement. Il envoya un message aux garçons pour annoncer la nouvelle.

L'attente fut très longue et au bout de deux heures d'attentes , Alice ressentit des grosses douleurs. Elle demanda d'avoir la péridurale et elle fut soulagée lorsque Misha fut permis de rester avece elle. Alors qu'elle devait rester immobile, une violente contraction lun prit , la faisant gémir longuement de douleur. Misha lui murmura des paroles rassurantes et lui intima de bien respirer.

Misha se sentait impuissant, voir la femme qui l'aimait souffrir a ce point le rendait très nerveux. Il voulait tellement partager sa douleur et ne pas la laisser endosser cela seule.

\- Misha?

\- J'aime pas te voir souffrir...

Elle posa sa main sur sa joue et lui caressa sa pommette. Il prit sa main et lui embrassa les doigts.

\- Je t'aime ..

\- Moi aussi tellement. . repondit-il.

Alice dut attendre une bonne demie heure avant qu,on vienne de nouveau l'ausculter. La sage femme lui demanda son autorisation puis s'exécuta.

\- On est bon madame, vous allez pouvoir avoir votre bébé. . On va se préparer lentement. Respirez bien je vais chercher le gynécologue.

Elle acquiesca de la tête. Tout se passa ensuite très vite, surtout dans la tête de la future jeune maman. Alors qu'elle digerait a peine qu'elle allait'mettre son bébé au monde , le médecin était déjà la et lui demandait de pousser.

Encourage de son homme et de toutes les personnes dans la pièce, Alice prit une grande inspiration et se mit à pousser son bébé.

\- C'est très bien! Vous faites ça comme une chef. dit le médecin

\- Continue comme ça mon ange..

\- On voit ses cheveux madame.

Malgré la fatigue, cette phrase la boosta à se donner pour avoir enfin son bébé sur elle. Alors qu'elle poussait de toutes ses forces pour l'exploser, elle entendit le premier cri de leur fils alors qu'on déposait Aaron sur son ventre. Les larmes couler entre d'elle même alors qu''elle vit le fruit de leur amour crier et se débattre de toutes ses forces.

Elle reçut un bisou sur le front alors que Misha posait sa tête contre la sienne pour regarder le nouveau né.

\- Il est magnifique. . dit-elle émue.

\- Avec une maman telle que toi je n'en doutais pas.. lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

\- Je t'aime. Merci de m'avoir donné un enfant.

\- Alice c'est moi qui devrait te remercier. Tu m'as laissé une seconde chance malgré. ..

Elle l'arrêta en posant son doigt sur sa bouche.

\- Tu es la maintenant en cet instant c'est tout ce qui compte.

Elle enleva son doigt pour y déposer un doux baisers de ses lèvres.

...

Après avoir pris soin de la maman et du bébé, les deux parents purent rejoindre une chambre ou ils s'installerent tous les trois. Misha envoya la photo aux membrasse du cast et reçut de nombreuses félicitations. Quand il posta une photo d'Alice avec leur fils , les fans devinrent hystérique et partagèrent de nombreuses fois le post.

Les visites commencèrent des le lendemain par la famille de Misha et de la brune. Alice sourit en voyant sa maman pleurer de joie en voyant le'petit bout de chou. Alors que son père l'avait dans les bras, la matriarche posa la fameuse question

_" Est-il sourd?"_

\- Non maman mais même s'il était cela noui n'aurait été égale.

Misha reçut une franche accolade lorsqu'il approuva les dires de l'actrice.

Le deuxième jour se fut les deux texans qui vinrent à l'hôpital. Alice reconnut Jensen rien qu'a sa façon de toquer. Elle sourit en voyant Jensen et Jared venir en compagnie de leurs femmes.

Elle eut droit à un énorme câlin des deux acteurs et des bisous des jeunes femmes. Alors que Danneel et Gen donnaient leurs cadeaux , l'attention de des deux garcons se tournèrent vers le petitemps être.

\- Bien joué les gars , il est super beau votre fils.. dit Jensen

\- Plus beau que son père ça c'est sûr. . rigola Jared

Cette blague fit rire joyeusement toute la pièce. Les deux hommes ne résisterent pas longtemps à l'envie de prendre le petit nouveau dans les bras et c'est Jensen qui se retrouva le premier à le prendre contre lui.

\- Dis bonjour à tonton Jensen...

\- Et pourquoi pas à tonton Jared. Je te signale que je suis juste à côté.

\- Ouais mais tu va l'effrayer avec des grandes mains.

\- Tu dis n'mporte quoi. Hein oui qu'il dit n'importe quoi? demanda-t-il en s'adressant à Aaron.

Alice sourit lorsqu'elle vit ses deux craquer compiètement au point de gazouiller devant un bébé. Elle ricanaen voyant ses deux géants s'extasier devant son fils et au fond d'elle elle se dit que Supernatural avait vraiment changé sa vie.

* * *

**Et voila la chapitre qui clôture cette histoire. J'espère que cela vous a plu? **

**Je tiens à tous vous remercier pour votre soutien tous le long de cette histoire. **

**On se retrouve sur mes autres écrits si l'envie vous dit :)**


End file.
